


Con te partiro

by Kalrathia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalrathia/pseuds/Kalrathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Jones es una joven recién licenciada en periodismo que busca un empleo para no vivir del dinero que sus padres le envían desde Estados Unidos. El destino hará que se encuentre en Bath con el anuncio de un tal Arthur Kirkland, que busca modelo para una serie de fotografías y que, a pesar de lo extraño de la propuesta, decida aceptar el trabajo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con te partiro

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue el regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga a la que le encanta esta pareja -y tiene cierto gusto por el UkxFem!US-, por lo que decidí intentar hacer una historia un poco al estilo de las películas románticas de Hollywood. Es la primera vez que he manejado a una Nyo, y la verdad es que me ha gustado más de lo que pensaba.  
> La verdad es que hay algunas parejas más, pero su importancia en comparación con la principal es tan poca, que he decidido no ponerlas en las indicaciones.  
> Espero que os guste~~

* * *

Aquella era ya la décima farola que Emily revisaba.

Sin contar con las paredes cubiertas de grafiti o los escaparates de tiendas y cafeterías. Pero tenía claro que no quería ser dependienta, o cuidadora de niños ruidosos mientras sus padres se iban al teatro. Y mucho menos tenía nivel para dar clases de matemáticas o física. Era una chica normal y corriente, con un título de periodismo recién obtenido bajo el brazo y cero ganas de trabajar en cualquier tontería que no fuera aquello para lo que se había estado preparando durante años. A menos que fuera una tontería interesante. _Muy_ interesante.

Suspiró. Ni siquiera estaba en sus Estados Unidos natal, sino en aquella insulsa y aburrida ciudad llamada Bath. Un sitio lluvioso, triste y gris. Como la inmensa mayoría del Reino Unido, vamos. Durante la carrera había estado viviendo en Londres, con una compañera a la que todo el mundo confundía con ella y cuyo nombre era Maddie Williams. Estudiaba para poder convertirse en profesora de educación infantil. Pero al acabar, aquel mismo año, se había ido a algún otro lado –quién sabía, quizás a su Canadá de origen, o quizás con aquel francés al que había conocido en verano, aunque no había visto nada en su Facebook que lo indicara- para buscar trabajo. Y Emily se había tenido que enfrentar a un piso de alquiler demasiado caro para ella, en una ciudad demasiado cara para ella. Su abuela le había recomendado entonces que se mudara a Bath, donde tenía un pequeño apartamento, y que aprovechara que no iba a pasarse por allí en mucho tiempo, para que viviera y buscara trabajo –más que nada porque era un piso tan pequeño que las dos juntas no podrían vivir-. Aunque el resto de su familia le había insistido para que volviera al rancho de Tejas. Pero ella no podía irse. Había algo en aquel ambiente melancólico y depresivo que le impedía marcharse. Algo en el país que evitaba que se fuera. Y lo peor es que no sabía el qué. Así que se había mudado allí a principios de julio, tras su cumpleaños y, tiempo después, a mediados de agosto, seguía en aquel pisito diminuto, observando un cielo cada vez más gris cada mañana al despertarse.

Se encaminó hacia la última farola de la calle; estaba ya oscureciendo y quería regresar pronto a casa para prepararse un bol de palomitas y ver la película de zombis que había sacado del videoclub aquella mañana.

—Se busca niñera, se busca niñera, se busca niñera… ¿Pero cuántos niños hay en este pueblucho? Se ofrecen clases de Taichí… ¿Taichí? Que ofrezcan clases de "no parecer un muermo", que los ingleses las necesitan urgentemente… —murmuraba revisando los papeles—. Reparación de todo tipo de ordenadores… Anda, alguien vende el Animal Crossing… No, no…

Estaba ya pensando que no encontraría nada que pudiera interesarle mínimamente cuando, debajo de la publicidad de un nuevo restaurante italiano, encontró un anuncio de color malva claro, encabezado con las palabras "Se busca modelo para fotografías".

—Con ese color de papel, seguro que es gay —sentenció, mientras se agachaba un poco para poder leerlo mejor —. O un pervertido, pidiendo modelos para fotografiar, cuando seguro que le mete mano a la pobre chica que se presente. ¡Qué desfachatez!

Emily no podía negar que le daban ganas de aceptar la oferta aunque fuera sólo para poder proteger a otra joven –porque ya podía intentar aquel fotógrafo desconocido acercarse a ella, que tenía un bate de béisbol en casa y sabía cómo usarlo-. Y también… Bueno, no dejaba de ser un trabajo curioso, siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención, y ser el de los focos podría valerle. No era a jornada completa además, por lo que aún tendría tiempo suficiente como para jugar a sus videojuegos y leer cómics. Incluso para buscar un segundo empleo si se sentía con ganas de rebuscar entre peticiones y más peticiones de niñeras hasta dar con algo que le llamara la atención. Se giró para comprobar que no había nadie en la calle, siendo testigo de cómo se debatía en si acudir a la dirección que venía en el papel o no. Pero claro, allí en Inglaterra, las ciudades pequeñas parecían morir entre las cinco y las ocho, así que la calle parecía sacada de una película post-apocalíptica de lo desierta que estaba. Terminó apuntando los datos en su _Smartphone,_ su último regalo de cumpleaños.

No tenía tampoco otra cosa mejor que hacer, así que… ¿por qué no probar?

{o}

Cuando Emily decidió acudir a la dirección desconocida, ubicada al otro extremo de la ciudad, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que hubiera visto el papel en aquella farola. Su intención había sido ir antes, por supuesto, pero habían sacado un videojuego nuevo que había estado esperando durante meses y claro, se moría por poder probarlo. Así que hasta que no lo hubo terminado, no asomó la cabeza fuera de casa más de lo necesario. Ni siquiera había ido a comprar como habitualmente, sino que había sobrevivido a base de comida china y perritos calientes a domicilio.

La casa del anuncio era muy diferente a su pequeño apartamento; se parecía más al prototipo que uno tenía en mente al pensar en la típica casita inglesa. El humo que salía de la chimenea, a pesar de que estuvieran aún sólo a principios de septiembre, le daba un toque hogareño. Los rosales que se enredaban en las verjas del jardín estaban muy cuidados, así como el césped, recién cortado, y los parterres de coloridas flores junto a las ventanas.

" _Gay_ " pensó de nuevo. O tal vez sí que fuera el viejo que no tenía más cosas que hacer aparte de dedicarse a su jardín y levantarle las faldas a las jovencitas.

Sacó la mano de los bolsillos de su inseparable cazadora de aviador para llamar al timbre. Estuvo tentada de utilizar la aldaba de la puerta, puesto que nunca había utilizado una, pero el hecho de que tuviera forma de unicornio no le inspiraba demasiada confianza. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a la entrada y se puso todo lo erguida que pudo, preparándose para encontrarse cualquier cosa como dueño de aquella casa.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerle, señorita?

Emily abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo decir absolutamente nada. El fotógrafo –bueno, el hombre del anuncio, que no había especificado en ningún momento que lo fuera, aunque ella lo había pensado así- no era ningún vejestorio. Más bien un rubiales en su veintena tardía o como mucho principios de su treintena, con unos ojos verdes que nada tenían que envidiar al césped que rodeaba su casa. Vestía con pantalón de traje, camisa y chaleco, como los dandis de las películas que veía su abuela, sin que pareciera que el clima veraniego –por mucho que fuera inglesamente veraniego- le afectase. Sus cejas parecían esas orugas peludas que se veían por el campo pero, obviando eso, el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente es que de verdad, deseaba que, tal y como no era un viejo verde, tampoco fuera gay.

—¿Señorita? —repitió el hombre, haciendo que reaccionara.

—Eeeeh… ¡Venía por lo del anuncio! ¡Ya sabe, el de la modelo para las fotos! —hablaba, como siempre, más alto y con más energías de las necesarias. Le costaba darse cuenta de que muchas veces más que hablar, gritaba.

El rubio la miró de arriba abajo, como evaluándola, antes de retroceder un paso para permitirle entrar.

—Pase para el salón. Enseguida prepararé un té.

—Eh, oh… ¿no tendrás por casualidad una Coca-Cola?

Había estado a punto de replicar que con un café era suficiente, pero luego había recordado lo terriblemente malo que era allí en el Reino Unido. El hombre pareció suspirar cansado. Bueno, ¿qué culpa tenía ella? Nunca le había gustado el té, de hecho pensaba que era algo asqueroso. Si por ella fuera, arrojaría todas las cajas de té al mar para hacer desaparecer semejante "bebida".

—Lo dudo, pero puedo ver lo que tengo en la nevera…

—¡Gracias!

Se sentó –o más bien, se dejó caer- sobre el sofá del salón. Y mientras el rubio, claramente nativo inglés por su acento, iba a la cocina, se dedicó a observar la habitación, que no dejaba de ser cuanto menos curiosa. La chimenea, tal y como se podía comprobar desde el exterior, estaba encendida. En las paredes se veían varios tapetes bordados, lo que parecía ser pergaminos viejos, e incluso algunos cuadros de heráldica. Por eso le chocó tanto girar el rostro y entre ver, gracias a la puerta semiabierta que daba a lo que parecía ser una habitación, un poster de los Sex Pistols. Tal vez no vivía solo en aquella casa. O tal vez era más raro que un perro verde. Se removió un tanto inquieta, entre los cojines estampados con la Union Jack. ¿Tendría que haberse traído el bate consigo?

—No tengo Coca-Cola, pero me quedaba una lata de Dr Pepper.

—Servirá —repuso risueña, feliz de no tener que beber té.

El rubio dejó la lata y un vaso encima de la mesita, antes de sentarse en el sillón que quedaba enfrente del sofá. En sus manos llevaba una taza decorada con la imagen de un brujo que quería recordarle a Dumbledore. " _Dios mío, pero qué friki. Aunque la taza mola mogollón… ¿Parecería de psicópata si le pregunto que dónde la ha comprado?"_ Mientras su mente parecía distraerse con cualquier cosa, no sabía si sentirse nerviosa o no. ¿Contaría aquello como una entrevista de trabajo? ¿Se suponía que tenía que empezar a hablar ella? Siempre había sido muy impulsiva para todo, pero en aquellas circunstancias no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Por suerte el hombre pareció tener la iniciativa.

—Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, y el suyo, señorita…

—¡Emily Jones! Aunque odio las formalidades, todo el mundo me llama Emily o Em a secas.

—Señorita Jones… —el que hubiera dicho que odiaba las formalidades parecía haberle descolocado un poco. El rubio apartó la mirada, como si fuera un robot y estuviera reiniciando su sistema. La joven se tapo la boca para evitar que viera su sonrisa. Era tan adorable…— ¿Has trabajado alguna vez de modelo o similar?

—Para nada. Acabo de graduarme en periodismo, sabes. Y me pareció interesante tu oferta. Además… no sé, así quizás pueda darle un uso al bikini nuevo que me compré en verano… —abrió la lata para poder beber directamente de ella, ignorando el vaso por completo. Por la cara que había puesto Arthur, se había atragantado al verla así. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Así le ahorraba el fregar un vaso y todo— Sólo he podido ir a la playa un par de veces desde que empecé la carrera, y ni siquiera aquí, sino cuando me he ido a Francia… En este país no hay quien se meta en el agua.

—Aquí en el sur no está tan fría, realmente… —tomó un pequeño sorbo de su taza antes de volver a alzar la vista hacia ella— ¿Eres yanqui, verdad?

Emily infló los mofletes al escuchar aquello. ¿Pero por qué en todos los lados era igual? La mitad de la gente que había conocido en el Reino Unido parecía despreciarla sólo por su origen… ¿O era por su acento? ¡Ella intentaba ser educada y no decir que los ingleses hablaban como si tuvieran un palo metido por el culo! Pero no, todos le preguntaban de aquella forma tan insultante.

—¡No soy yanqui, soy de Tejas!

Sin querer apretó la lata, que crujió entre sus dedos mientras se abollaba. Siempre olvidaba que tenía más fuerza de lo normal. Su reacción pareció divertir al hombre, puesto que sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa.

—Cierto… Muy bien, _tejana_ —recalcó tanto su origen que no supo ver si resultaba más o menos ofensivo que el que la llamara yanqui—,respecto a lo que dijiste antes… Me temo que vas a seguir sin utilizar el bikini, porque no es esa clase de foto la que busco —oh, oh, ahora es cuando le diría que trabajaba para algún calendario sensacionalista de bellezas rubias desnudas—. Más bien… fotos artísticas, didácticas. Con trajes especiales. ¿Aún sigue interesándote?

Los labios de la joven se abrieron en forma de "O". No, desde luego no era nada de lo que había supuesto, ya que había dado por sentado que las fotos que se hiciera en aquellas sesiones terminarían en revistas para chicos. Aunque la verdad… ¿trajes especiales? ¿A qué se refería con aquello? Lo cierto era que, lo mirara por donde lo mirase, sonaba fatal. Así que tal vez… ¿era un fetichista raro?

—Soy profesor de historia y estoy escribiendo un libro —continuó el otro al ver que no producía ninguna otra reacción en ella. ¿Profesor de historia? ¿No era fotógrafo? Dios mío, no dejaba de sorprenderla—, acerca de las modas antiguas, tanto en el Reino Unido como en otras partes del mundo. Conozco una tienda donde pueden prestarme los trajes para ilustrarlo, y yo mismo podría utilizar los de hombre pero, evidentemente, necesito a una mujer, ya que la mayoría son ropas femeninas.

Al escuchar las palabras "modas antiguas", sintió cómo una lucecita prendía en su cabeza. Ahora lo entendía todo.

—¿Eso no incluirá trajes de can-can o de los años veinte, los vestidos de flapper? —preguntó con ojos brillantes de la ilusión— ¡Adoro esos trajes! ¡Y los que llevaban las mujeres en el oeste antes!

Su entusiasmo intimidó a Arthur, que se encogió en el sillón, aunque Emily no se diera cuenta. Siempre intentaba vestirse de bailarina de can-can o de cabaret en Halloween, y ni sabía la cantidad de veces que había visto _Chicago_ –por mucho que sus protagonistas fueran personajes de dudosa moral-. Es decir, ella era la primera de su clase que en cuanto podía, se vestía con minifaldas vaqueras o ropa que "parecía de chico" porque le parecía más cómoda, pero aquellos vestidos eran como su pasión secreta… Le habría gustado tanto haber nacido en los años veinte…

—Bueno… no veo por qué no… Creo recordar que había cosas parecidas en la tienda…—repuso el hombre una vez se hubo serenado.

—¡Sí! —exclamó con tanta energía que derramó lo que quedaba de Dr Pepper sobre su falda— ¡Agh, córcholis!

Antes siquiera de que pudiera terminar de sorprenderse, una mano alcanzó la lata para que dejara de seguir vertiendo el contenido, y otra le puso una servilleta sobre la tela mojada. Alzó la vista para descubrir que Arthur había sido capaz de dejar su taza en la mesa y hacer aquello con una rapidez increíble. Vaya con el profesor de historia. Aquellos reflejos no podían ser sólo de arrojarles a los alumnos aquellos mamotretos que tenía como libros la asignatura.

—Hay un baño en la primera planta. Puedes ir a ducharte si quieres, y dejarme la ropa para que la lave antes de que se queden las manchas.

Asintió, levantándose pero sin dejar que la servilleta se cayera al suelo. Su mente seguía procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras sus pasos la dirigían como a un robot hacia donde el hombre le había indicado. Sólo cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y vio el interior del baño ante sus ojos, terminó por entenderlo. La escena de la chica vertiendo algo sobre sí misma –o sobre el chico-. El baño. Llevar puesta después la ropa del otro… ¿Era impresión suya o era algo típico de una película romántica? No es que fuera a quejarse, claro, porque debajo de todo su amor por los videojuegos, por los zombis y los aliens no dejaba de ser una joven que creía en el amor verdadero y las demás consignas que vendían en Hollywood. No por nada se había criado con ellas. Mentiría si dijera que nunca, cuando había sido pequeña, se había imaginado ser una princesa Disney. Aunque ser una heroína de Marvel o DC siempre le había llamado más la atención.

Estuvo tentada de sólo quitarse la falda porque, a fin de cuentas, era lo único que se había manchado, pero pensó que así se ahorraría tener que lavar la ropa ella… ¿Qué? Era la dura vida de alguien que vivía sola, y si Arthur se había ofrecido… bueno, no iba a negar que la ayudaran… ¿no? Así que dejó todo menos la ropa interior fuera de la puerta del baño, y echó el cerrojo; aún no había descartado que estuviera en la casa de un pervertido.

Como el resto de la casa, aquella habitación estaba impoluta. Los azulejos de la pared eran blancos, pero en algunos de ellos se veían dibujos como los de los jarrones de porcelana china, de color azul, representando escenas orientales. Había un jarrón con calas junto al lavabo de mármol, y varias toallas de color rojo suave y aspecto mullido en el colgador que estaba bajo la ventana que, entreabierta, dejaba ver el pequeño jardín trasero. La cerró también, por si acaso algún vecino estaba espiando, y se encaminó hacia la bañera más grande que había visto desde que había llegado al Reino Unido. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que en los dos pisos donde había vivido hasta entonces, en uno sólo habían tenido un sencillo plato de ducha y en otro una bañera diminuta donde ni podía tumbarse entera, tampoco era complicado.

" _¿Y si en vez de una ducha… me doy un baño?_ " se preguntó abriendo el grifo del agua caliente. Le dirigió a la puerta una mirada angustiada. No debería hacerlo. Pero se moría por tener un relajante baño de burbujas en una bañera como aquella… Todos aquellos frascos repletos de sales de colores la estaban llamando.

Y a quién iba a engañar, Emily era impulsiva y pocas veces pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos. Así que en cuanto quiso darse cuenta, tenía la bañera llena de agua a una temperatura ideal, su cuerpo sumergido en ella y burbujas por todas partes, que se dedicaba a hacer estallar con sus dedos mientras tarareaba algo parecido a la banda sonora de _Piratas del Caribe_. Ni sabía lo que le había echado al baño, sólo que olía como las mil maravillas y que hacía que se le cerraran los ojos…

—¿Señorita Jones? —la voz de Arthur hizo que se despertara de su ensoñación y estuviera a punto de arrancar la cortina que ocultaba la bañera del susto— ¿Va todo bien?

—Eeeh, sí… —alcanzó a balbucear, intentando no moverse para que el ruido del agua no hiciera demasiado evidente que se estaba dando algo más que una ducha.

—Te dejo algo de ropa limpia junto a la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin esperar a su respuesta, escuchó cómo se agachaba para recoger las prendas que ella había dejado esparcidas de cualquier manera sobre la moqueta para dejar las otras en su lugar. Estuvo a punto de salir a toda prisa del baño, pero si así lo hiciera habría echado a perder toda el agua, ¿cierto? Así que se quedó dentro hasta que notó que la piel de sus dedos empezaba a arrugarse, considerando que ya había abusado demasiado de la hospitalidad de su anfitrión. Cuando se paraba a pensarlo, ya se había bañado en casa de alguien con el que ni siquiera había firmado el supuesto contrato de trabajo, si es que se le podía llamar así. Por no saber, no sabía nada de él, aparte de su nombre, su profesión y que sus gustos aparentaban ser algo… extravagantes.

Se envolvió en la toalla, tan mullida como parecía, y avanzó de puntillas hasta la puerta para abrirla poco a poco. Bien. Nadie a la vista. Hasta el momento, el rubio había demostrado ser todo un caballero. Agarró lo que le había dejado para volver a cerrar la puerta tras de sí y poder examinarlo con tranquilidad. Unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta de The Clash _._ Un caballero con alma punk, se corrigió con una sonrisa, terminando de vestirse. Curiosa combinación. ¿Y había dicho que era profesor de historia? Qué suerte tenían algunas. Sus profesores de historia habían sido arpías de uñas color flúor o ancianos decrépitos que te agarraban del hombro con sus manos huesudas cada vez que te acercabas a preguntarles algo. Aunque… estaba segura de que si le hubiera tenido como profesor, habría prestado bastante menos atención a las lecciones acerca de la vida de George Washington o al origen del Día de Acción de Gracias…

Se palmeó las mejillas. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Había ido allí a por un trabajo, no a por un ligue. Además el parecía mayor y serio, nada que ver con ella. Y pensaba no estar preparada para salir con nadie después de cómo había terminado su última relación, un compañero ruso de la universidad. Trató de serenarse mientras bajaba por las escaleras, pensando en qué le podría decir a Arthur como explicación o disculpa… El rubio la esperaba apoyado en el dintel de la puerta de la cocina.

—No sé por qué habría jurado que dije "ducha", no "baño" —pudo notar a la perfección la sorna de su voz—. Al menos supongo que el agua estaba a tu gusto…

Notó sus mejillas arder, incluso a pesar de que los cabellos húmedos se le pegaran a la piel, enfriándola. Empezó a jugar con sus pulgares, una de sus manías cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—Lo siento, de verdad… Es que al ver una bañera incluso más grande que la de mi casa en Tejas tuve la necesidad de probarla… —apartó la mirada, avergonzada, incapaz de seguir aguantando aquellos ojos esmeralda— Sé que puedo parecer tonta o algo, pero te aseguro que no es normal en mí el comportarme así.

—¿Hay algo en mi casa más grande que en Tejas? Creo que merezco entonces un hueco en el Record Guiness, en el apartado de sucesos insólitos…

Emily frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba haciendo una broma? ¿No le estaba echando la bronca ni diciéndole a gritos que se fuera de su casa, que era una rara o una loca o una depravada? Vaya, aquello era un cambio radical en la imagen que siempre había tenido de los señoritos ingleses. Se atrevió a desviar la vista de nuevo hacia él. En un principio había pensado que su gesto era serio pero, ahora que se fijaba más, se daba cuenta de que todo en él –una de sus cejas alzada, la leve curva de sus labios, el brillo de sus ojos- le daba un aire sarcástico. Parecía divertirse con la situación. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¡Era una mujer hecha y derecha, veintitrés recién cumplidos! Y Arthur parecía mayor, sí, pero tampoco tanto... ¿Entonces cómo es que se sentía como si fuera una niña pequeña a su lado, pillada en medio de alguna travesura?

—Entonces… ¿no estás enfadado? —preguntó al cabo de un rato en el que ninguno de los dijo nada, siendo el ruido de la lavadora dando vueltas el único sonido interrumpiendo el silencio de la casa.

—Bueno, has gastado más agua de lo esperado, y deduzco que también algunas sales de baño y jabón. Puedo soportarlo —se encogió de hombros—. Pero supongo que está bien saber que tienes por costumbre tomar más de lo que los demás te ofrecen…

—¡Eso no es verdad! —estalló sin poder contenerse—Eso sería propio de ladrones, ¡y no soy una ladrona! Mis ideales de justicia se retuercen al oír semejante acusación —ni se daba cuenta de que con cada palabra se iba acercando más a él, hasta terminar situándose justo enfrente, golpeándole con un dedo en el pecho—. Te he pedido perdón, pero ya veo que no es suficiente para ti, así que… para que estés contento, pienso compensarte. ¡Por el agua, todas las tonterías que le eché, incluso por esta camiseta vieja!

—No hace falta, d—

—Seguro que necesitas ayuda para llevar todas tus cosas para la investigación de un lado a otro, en las películas siempre salen libros gordísimos y mogollón de carpetas llenas de papeles que no sirven para nada —ni le dejó terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Una vez que se lanzaba no había forma de pararla. Bueno, _quizás_ había una forma de conseguir que cerrara la boca, pero Arthur no parecía estar por la labor de hacerlo—. Así que no sólo voy a posar para las fotos de tu libro, sino que voy a colaborar en tu investigación, haciéndote de secretaria. Ni siquiera hace falta que te molestes en pagarme por la tarea extra, con que me invites a Coca-Colas y algún sándwich me conformo.

El rubio se quedó mirándola durante un tiempo, como si fuera un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción –o más bien, después de haber explotado-, digiriendo sus palabras. El brillo divertido de sus ojos no había cambiado, sin embargo. Emily supuso que la seguiría viendo como a una niña pequeña por aquella especie de berrinche, pero le daba igual. Su honor se había visto insultado, le había pedido perdón y él había insinuado que se comportaba de aquella forma egoísta. ¿Ella? ¿Pero en qué cabeza cabía? ¡Emily Jones era una heroína contra la injusticia y el abuso de los demás contra los inocentes! Y sin contar, claro, que no había hecho aquella proposición a la ligera. Porque en contra de lo que muchos podían llegar a pensar al conocerla, no era tonta. Investigar para un libro no era periodismo exactamente, cierto, pero era experiencia. Y algo que, con un poco de suerte, podría añadir en su currículo. Así que a pesar de que todo había surgido de forma un tanto extraña, era perfecto. Sólo faltaba que el otro aceptase.

—Le había pedido ayuda a un amigo —comenzó Arthur—, pero creo que te estará más que agradecido si dejo de incordiarle y puede disfrutar de lo que queda de sus vacaciones sin problemas…

Vaya, aquello había sido rápido.

—¿Eso es un sí? ¿A las fotos, a la investigación y a todo?

—No recuerdo haber acordado nada más aparte de que seas modelo y "secretaria", a menos que alguien añadiera en mi anuncio algún extra… —su sonrisa hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda— Pero efectivamente, es un sí. Bienvenida al equipo, señorita Jones. Espero que en el futuro podamos llevarnos bien.

" _Yo también lo espero… de verdad… yo también_ "

{o}

—Gira un poco más la cabeza hacia la derecha, para que se vea el lunar —le indicó el fotógrafo, un italiano de nula paciencia pero que demostraba una gran habilidad con la cámara—. Más. Pero bueno, ¿adónde se supone que estás mirando? _Cavolo_!

Emily respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Definitivamente odiaba los vestidos del siglo XVII -¿O Arthur había dicho XVIII? Qué más daría-, tan tediosos de llevar y que tanto calor le daban. Por suerte no tenía que llevar el corsé tan apretado como entonces, y el miriñaque estaba hecho de un material más ligero, pero aun así, entre un vestido con tanto vuelo, los guantes, el abanico, los ridículos zapatos y la maldita peluca que pesaba como si llevara piedras en vez de pelo, no veía la hora de terminar con aquella sesión. Lo que más le incordiaba era que sólo se terminarían usando un par de fotos para el libro, por mucho que llevaran horas en los Jardines Georgianos de Bath, tras vestirse, maquillarse y preparar la escena adecuada. De acuerdo, visto desde fuera el traje era precioso, de un intenso color escarlata con cenefas y bordados en dorado por la zona del pecho y el bajo de la falda. El abanico iba a juego, con un país de flores y adornado con una borla que le hacía cosquillas cada vez que le rozaba la poca piel que quedaba expuesta. Pero eso. Visto desde fuera. No estando dentro.

Arthur estaba observando todo de pie, sin sentarse pese a que hubiera bancos en los alrededores del cenador en el que estaban haciendo las fotos. Ella lo veía como una forma de darle apoyo moral, puesto que el rubio hacía tiempo que había terminado su propia sesión, y se había quitado el incómodo traje para regresar a sus pantalones rectos y su camisa blanca que ya se le hacían habituales. Aunque no sólo le lanzaba miradas de ánimo; de vez en cuando, al girarse, le descubría observándola con detenimiento. Y no era la primera vez que ocurría. Algo similar había pasado cuando en la sesión anterior se habían hecho fotos juntos, con varios atuendos de la época medieval. Su corazón se aceleró al recordarlo, haciendo que recordara de forma dolorosa que llevaba un corsé.

—Lovino, haz una foto como si estuviera coqueteando, con el abanico tapándole medio rostro —sugirió el inglés, viendo que no había manera de que Emily se colocara de la forma que quería el italiano.

El castaño le dirigió una mirada fulminante, como si le fastidiara que se entrometiera en su trabajo, pero igualmente pareció aceptar su sugerencia.

—Saca un poco el pecho y gírate en plan chica de calendario. Eeeh, bueno, sí, eso —incluso a pesar de que hubiera estado esa y todas las sesiones anteriores echando pestes de casi cualquier cosa, no podía dejar de considerar al italiano adorable. No tanto como Arthur, pero adorable de todas formas—. Ponte como ha dicho él… ¡pero que se vea el lunar! Así, muy bien. ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? No pestañees, no pestañees…

Tenía los ojos ya acostumbrados al flash, así que ni se inmutó por el resplandor cegador de la cámara que daba por finalizada aquella tanda. Relajó los hombros mientras se dejaba guiar por la hermana y ayudante del fotógrafo, hasta la casa que presidía los jardines, para poder quitarse todo lo que llevaba encima. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de llevar sólo cuatro sesiones de fotos, ya se había terminado por acostumbrar a la rutina. Como Arthur tenía trabajo por las mañanas, le mandaba en un e-mail todo lo que necesitaba –libros, artículos-, y ella los buscaba y los leía, para luego pasarle los resúmenes y los datos importantes. Luego habían usado los fines de semana para hacer las fotos, aprovechando que estaban viviendo un septiembre con un clima realmente benévolo. Más adelante harían algunas sesiones más en el estudio de Lovino y dejarían el resto para cuando el tiempo volviera a mejorar.

—Dios, gracias, Feli… te juro que si llego a pasar diez minutos más con todo esto me desmayo…—le dijo a la italiana, que no dejaba de sonreír, como siempre, mientras le ayudaba a soltar el corsé.

La verdad es que las dos jóvenes habían congeniado casi al instante. Era alegre y bastante enérgica, como ella, y admiraba cómo se dedicaba de forma tan concienzuda a ayudar a su hermano. No sólo por el cariño, sino también por el amor al arte. Le recordaba a su pasión por el periodismo, que por el momento parecía estar bastante satisfecha con el trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo, aunque sabía que sería más feliz si pudiera añadirle algo de adrenalina. Rebuscar entre libros antiguos no es que fuera muy peligroso o emocionante, a menos que uno tuviera en cuenta el riesgo de que se te cayera uno de aquellos pesados volúmenes sobre un pie o una mano.

—Por lo que he oído, aparte de con las fotos estás ayudando también a Arthur con la investigación, ¿verdad? —preguntó la otra, tendiéndole su ropa normal, antes de ponerse a guardar con cuidado el traje que los de la tienda vendrían a recoger en un rato— Es muy atento de tu parte...

—Bueno, la verdad es que todo empezó de forma muy tonta… —aún se le sonrojaban levemente las mejillas al recordar lo del baño— Pero… no sé, la verdad es que es más divertido de lo que pensaba, y lo cierto es que le ahorro mucho trabajo. Ni me quiero imaginar cuánto tardaría si no tuviera a alguien colaborando….

—Bueno, _tenía_ a alguien, el novio de mi hermano. De hecho es así como encontró nuestro estudio. ¡Aunque me alegro de que te presentaras voluntaria, Em! —la abrazó incluso a pesar de que no había terminado de ponerse el top; la castaña no parecía tener ningún pudor a la hora de demostrar su cariño hacia los demás—Prométeme que un día de estos quedaremos las dos para tener una noche de chicas. ¡Y así puedes contarme cómo te van las cosas con Arthur!

Emily clavó la vista en el suelo, algo azorada. ¿Las cosas con Arthur? Las cosas con Arthur no iban de ninguna manera porque, para empezar, no había "cosas con Arthur". Él la seguía llamando "señorita Jones", por mucho que la tuteara en el resto de su trato. La había llevado al Museo Victoria & Albert en Londres para ver la sección de trajes de época, y varias bibliotecas para que supiera dónde podía buscar lo que él necesitaba, así como librerías de viejo. Habían comido juntos un par de veces, en el parque. Incluso había ido a ver a su casa la película de Jane Austen, con la que casi se había quedado dormida –no era culpa suya, sólo había estado especialmente cansada aquel día-. Pero nada más. Ella misma se había intentado cortar aquella posibilidad, aunque su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba cada día más en ese sentido y actualmente estaba bajo mínimos. Y también… cada vez que la miraba con aquellos ojos verdes sentía que algo se retorcía en su interior.

—No digas tonterías. ¿Qué va a haber con él? Estás imaginando cosas que no son… Creo que te vas a quedar sin cotilleos por mi parte.

Felicia debió de dirigirle una mirada cargada de significado, porque notó sus ojos clavados en su nuca. La italiana, pese a ser de su misma edad, era como la hermana mayor que nunca había tenido y, según sus propias palabras "vivía para el amor" aunque ella mismo no tuviera pareja. Quien sabía… ¿sería capaz de leer algo en el ambiente que era incapaz de ver?

—Bueno, lo que tú digas… ya sabes dónde encontrarme si necesitas algún consejo —le dio una palmadita amistosa en el hombro, antes de ir a abrirles la puerta a los encargados de la tienda de donde habían sacado los trajes.

Emily aprovechó el ajetreo para escapar de la inquisidora mirada de la italiana, y salió de nuevo a los jardines, iluminados levemente por el sol que se medio escondía detrás de las nubes. Arthur y Lovino se habían sentado finalmente en un banco, y fotógrafo estaba aprovechando para fumar el "cigarrillo de la victoria", como él lo llamaba, a modo de celebración por haber terminado aquella sesión de fotos.

—La verdad es que me sorprende que estuvieras disponible cuando te llamé —le estaba diciendo el inglés cuando se acercó a ellos—. Pensaba que estarías disfrutando con Gilbert de las vacaciones…

—Ya, yo también. Pero alguien tiene que pagar la cerveza que se traga ese idiota, ¿no? —dio una calada larga antes de desviar la vista hacia Emily— Y además parece que mi hermana y la _signorina_ se llevan bien. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan feliz. Más te vale cuidármela, ¿eh? No es tan frágil como aparenta, pero aun así es bastante sensible…

—¿Quién es sensible? —se escuchó la voz de Felicia a su espalda— ¿La piel de tu cuello? Porque las marcas que te deja tu novio se quedan ahí como siglos…

El rostro de Lovino enrojeció hasta alcanzar un color que nada tenía que envidiarle al vestido que había llevado Emily antes. La estadounidense no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada al oír aquello, por más que se ganara una mirada censurante del italiano.

—¡Feli! ¡Deja de decir bobadas y ayúdame a recoger los focos y todo lo demás!

Sin siquiera despedirse de ellos, el castaño agarró a su hermana del brazo y la arrastró hacia el cenador, donde seguían estando todos los bártulos de fotografía. Felicia se dio la vuelta en algún momento, para hacerle a Emily el gesto de "Ya hablaremos". La rubia estuvo a punto de replicarle que para qué se suponía que tenía que decirle nada, cuando se dio cuenta de que metiéndose de aquella forma con Lovino había logrado que se fuera con ella. Dejándola a solas con Arthur. Se anotó mentalmente tirarle un pastel a la cabeza la próxima vez que la viera.

—Bueno, yo diría que con esto ha terminado el trabajo por hoy… —comentó el inglés, sobresaltándola— Aún es bastante pronto… ¿te apetece dar un paseo?

Asintió sin casi ser consciente de ello, y le siguió hasta salir de los jardines como si fuera una autómata. Las calles estaban extrañamente llenas de gente. Seguramente estarían aprovechando los últimos rayos de luz para conseguir la suficiente vitamina D como para sobrevivir durante otoño e invierno. Pero su mente no se molestaba en fijarse en aquello, puesto que tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Como que Arthur no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de reojo, poniéndola nerviosa. Llegado cierto punto en el que ninguno de los dos había dicho nada pero el otro tampoco había dejado de observarla, no pudo soportarlo más.

—Es de mala educación mirar así a una señorita —fingió estar molesta, mientras trataba de usar el acento pijo inglés.

—Oh, perdóneme, dulce damisela… —¿era de nuevo sarcasmo aquello que notaba en su voz? — Es sólo que se me hace extraño verte con maquillaje. Como siempre vas al natural…

¿Maquillaje? ¿Pero de qué estaba…? Oh. _Ooooh_. Claro. Había escapado de Felicia y sus insinuaciones extrañas con tanto apuro que ni se había acordado de que aparte del vestido y la peluca, había tenido que ser maquillada. Ahora estaba yendo por la calle con una piel muchísimo más pálida de lo normal y un lunar junto al ojo. Y claro, no combinaba demasiado bien con falda y botas vaqueras, leggings, top con un logo en forma de alien y su cazadora de aviador.

—Bueno, no creo que haga que parezca muy diferente de a cómo salgo de esas librerías de viejo a las que mendas…. Termino con la cara blanca, pero de polvo —bromeó.

—Hablando de eso, tu pequeña "deuda" quedó ya saldada. De hecho ya sólo la voluntad de querer compensar eso me hubiera bastado.

—La verdad es que me presenté más porque me parecía interesante y me servía de experiencia. Aunque ahora… ahora quiero continuar porque más que otra cosa… Admiro el trabajo y esfuerzo que dedicas a esto y… quiero ayudarte.

—Lo sé.

Le dirigió una mirada tan intensa que pensó que su cara iba a hacer juego con la de Lovino. Hasta que recordó que seguía con el maquillaje. Así que por más que agradeciera que tapase su sonrojo, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo, dispuesta a quitarse lo que pudiera, pero entonces Arthur le agarró de la muñeca.

—Es mejor que te lo quites con un desmaquillador de verdad, para no estropearte la piel —el inglés detuvo su caminar, y ella se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la puerta de su casa. Así que era la hora de la despedida…—. Creo que tengo aún un poco… ¿Quieres pasar?

—Oh, bueno… ¿sí? —una carcajada acudió a sus labios al preguntarse que por qué demonios tendría Arthur desmaquillador, pero estaba feliz porque eso significaba que podría estar con él un poco más.

¿Estar con él un poco más? ¿Pero cuándo se había vuelto tan ñoña? Si es que se lo había prohibido, maldita sea… Aunque en realidad… ¿Qué más daría? No estaban en una empresa, los dos eran suficientemente maduros para pensar las cosas… ¿Y si Felicia tenía razón y podía haber algo entre los dos? Porque no se había inventado las miradas que le dirigía el inglés, ¿verdad? Siguió a Arthur hasta el baño, y él rebuscó entre los armarios hasta dar con lo que quería. Le tendió el bote desmaquillador y unas toallitas, antes de salir de la habitación.

—Ah, Emily, cuando termines… ¿te apetece ir a cenar algo? Así podríamos hablar un poco del contrato —comentó asomando la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta—. Porque estás haciendo más trabajo de lo que se acordó en un principio y me sabe mal no pagarte por ello… A menos que tengas ya preparada la cena o algo…

Ella negó sin desviar la vista del espejo, intentando quitarse todo aquel insano color blanco del rostro y el cuello. Bueno, había visto más películas románticas de las que admitiría, así que… ¿por qué no intentarlo en la cena?

—Los rollitos vietnamitas pueden conservarse bien un día más en el frigorífico —dijo por toda respuesta.

A fin de cuentas… ¿qué tenía que perder?

{o}

El restaurante que Arthur había escogido para aquella noche era un pequeño pero elegante italiano, decorado en negro y rojo, y con rosas en cada mesa. Emily había pedido la pizza más grande del menú, y el inglés había optado por una lasaña vegetal, acompañada de un lambrusco. Incluso le había preguntado si quería, pero lo había declinado. Nunca bebía alcohol. Era más feliz con cualquier refresco carbonatado o batido. Incluso prefería el agua. Habían charlado acerca de sus familias y cómo habían terminado cruzando sus caminos allí, en Bath, cuando ella era tejana y él tenía raíces escocesas. De hecho, la familia Kirkland tenía bastantes tierras allí arriba.

—Incluso un castillo, pero mi hermano mayor es quien lo acapara todo el tiempo, porque dice que como es pelirrojo es el único "verdaderamente escocés". A veces creo que el único que no es imbécil de mis hermanos soy yo —había protestado entonces Arthur, haciéndola reír.

Eso explicaba en parte cómo es que tenía tanto dinero para permitirse una casa moderadamente grande como la suya, o costearse la investigación y el alquilar todos aquellos trajes de la tienda, aunque sólo fuera por unas pocas horas, a pesar de que su trabajo fuera de simple profesor de historia en un instituto de la ciudad. Y el por qué de los reflejos que había demostrado el primera día que se habían conocido; había practicado esgrima durante muchos años. A su lado, ella era una simple chica descendiente de granjeros, y lo único que había dejado atrás en Estados Unidos había sido un rancho, la casa, y una familia demasiado numerosa y demasiado repleta de prejuicios. Los mismos prejuicios que ella había traído consigo al Reino Unido. Y sólo gracias a Maddie y al resto de personas que había conocido en la universidad, había logrado dejar aquello atrás. Quizás por eso le daba miedo volver. Porque sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a toda una familia con la que ya no compartía sus opiniones. Ya la iban a mirar mal si les decía que había estado saliendo con un ruso… ni se quería llegar a imaginar lo que le dirían si llegara a escapar de sus labios que el fotógrafo para el que posaba en aquellas fotos no sólo era homosexual sino que estaba prometido e incluso había llegado a comentar que tal vez la invitaría a la boda.

Por eso se había abstenido de comentar nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario. De otra forma… estaba segura de que la obligarían a volver. Y aunque tal vez se hubiera mostrado reticente… Ahora estaba completamente segura de que _no_ podía irse. Pero tampoco era decisión suya del todo. A fin de cuentas… el dinero que ganaba con su nuevo trabajo no le daba para sobrevivir. Si su familia le cortaba el grifo, tendría que regresar. Sabía que ni siquiera el supuesto aumento de salario derivado de su colaboración con las investigaciones le serviría para lograr ser independiente de ellos. A menos que Arthur fuera especialmente generoso o consiguiera otro trabajo, en cuyo caso quizás sí podría tener suerte.

Dio un buen trago a su vaso de zumo de melocotón antes de lanzarse de pleno al tema que les había llevado al restaurante.

—Bueno, ¿y esto de discutir el contrato durante una cena cómo va? ¿Cómo en _50 sombras de Grey_?

El inglés alzó una ceja, haciendo que se sonrojara.

—¿Lo has leído? —preguntó él, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de la copa de vino, y provocando que enrojeciera aún más— No me lo esperaba de una jovencita tan… modosa —con eso seguramente se referiría a lo de no beber alcohol, ni decir palabrotas.

—Bueno, a ver, no… Es sólo que una compañera de la universidad se lo estaba leyendo y, eh, me lo comentaba. ¡Yo soy más de libros _Young Adult_! Ya sabes… _Los Juegos del Hambre_ , _Cazadores de Sombras_ … O de leer cómics de superhéroes. ¡Adoro los superhéroes! No suelo leer literatura de… _ese_ tipo. A menos que cuentes los _fanfics_ como literatur-, ¡los nada, no he dicho nada! ¿Vaya, eso que veo ahí es tiramisú? —añadió rápidamente para tratar de cambiar el tema de la conversación— ¡Camarero, cuando pueda traiga la carta de postres!

Otro asunto por el que podría ganarse no sólo una mala mirada del rubio, sino de su familia. Porque no era una lectora asidua de _fanfics slash_ , pero reconocía que dos o tres -o cinco o diez-, habían pasado por sus manos. Algo que en Tejas le hubiera parecido inadmisible. ¿Historias acerca de personajes en una ficticia relación homosexual? Habría mirado con cara de pavor absoluto a cualquiera que se lo hubiera comentado. Qué tonta había sido, de verdad. Suponía que era lo que tenía entrar en contacto con otras personas. Que lograbas conocer otros puntos de vista y otras historias. Lo cual, pretendiendo como quería ser periodista, era incluso más importante si cabe.

— _50 sombras de Grey_ empezó siendo un _fanfic_ , también —apuntó Arthur, demostrando que su técnica no había funcionado como esperaba—. Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir.

—¿Sí? ¿No me digas que tú también lees porn-quiero decir, _fanfics_?

—Soy más de clásicos. Shakespeare, Lord Byron, Dostoievski. Ya sabes —no, no sabía. Sólo conocía al primero, pero asintió igualmente. Nunca se le había dado bien la literatura. Demasiadas cosas que memorizar—. Pero algunas de mis alumnas… bueno, digamos que se dedican a aprovechar mis clases para escribir _fanfics_ de no sé qué serie japonesa que es supuestamente histórica. Yo les digo que se dejen de tonterías, y que si quieren aprender historia, abran el libro, y no se crean al pie de la letra todo lo que puedan ver en cualquier lado. Pero en fin, si ellas quieren intentar aprobar mi asignatura basándose sólo en eso… que lo hagan. Mi bolígrafo rojo las estará esperando… —la sonrisa que esbozó entonces hizo que pareciera uno de aquellos piratas sanguinarios de las películas. Siniestra y a la vez… atrayente. Dio un trago más de zumo.

—No sé por qué me da la impresión de que eres un profesor severo, Arthur…

—Sólo soy severo con quien se lo merece —replicó, poniendo los cubiertos de forma que indicaba que había terminado de comer—. No tengo problema en recompensar a quien hace las cosas como pido… Pero en fin… Estábamos aquí para hablar de tu contrato, ¿verdad? Es la primera vez que hago esto, así que creo que lo haremos como lo de las fotografías, por horas y…

El inglés seguía hablando, pero la mente de Emily terminó desconectando. Era uno de sus muchos problemas –los cuales difícilmente reconocería ante nadie-, que se distraía con facilidad. De verdad que quería prestar atención a lo que le decía, de verdad que sí. Pero su concentración se empeñaba en centrarse en los labios del rubio, en los pequeños gestos que hacía cuando hablaba, en –muy a su pesar- sus muy expresivas cejas. Al principio no había podido entender por qué se había fijado _tanto_ en él. De acuerdo, era atractivo –no al nivel de Jensen Ackles o cualquiera de sus otros ídolos que forraban sus múltiples carpetas de la carrera, por supuesto-, pero incluso en aquella ciudad de mala muerte había visto a otros como él, o incluso más guapos. No dijéramos ya en Londres. Aunque el acento británico que en otros le resultaba tedioso en él se le hacía agradable. Incluso gracioso. Tampoco es que fuera el primer chico con el que hubiera tenido contacto. Porque ya no era sólo Iván, con el que había estado un par de meses, sino que había tenido escarceos con un par de estudiantes más durante toda su estancia en la universidad. Y había decidido olvidar a los chicos durante un tiempo después de cómo habían terminado las cosas con su ex. Así que… ¿qué le hacía diferente a los otros? ¿Por qué planteaba ahora intentarlo, hacer una excepción? Después de mucho pensar, había llegado a la conclusión de que la respuesta era muy simple. Porque la trataba como a una igual. A quién quería engañar, todas sus relaciones habían sido algo más físico que sentimental. Y el resto de sus amigos masculinos… Bueno, no la tomaban realmente en serio. Siempre había sido Emily la loca, Emily la hiperactiva, Emily la gritona. Emily la tonta, incluso. Ella había aguantado todo aquello con una sonrisa, como si nada de lo que la gente pudiera ofenderla. Aunque lo hacía. Vaya que si podía hacerlo.

Pero Arthur…

Arthur no le había dicho nada de aquello, aunque de vez en cuando le lanzara algún comentario sarcástico. No había tenido miedo de encargarle revisar los libros tan valiosos que había conseguido en alguna librería perdida en callejuelas sin nombre. Por mucho que hubiera llegado a bromear alguna vez –sobre todo cuando estaba algo achispado, sin contar cómo la había hecho sentir la primera vez que se habían visto- que aún le quedaba mucho por crecer, sabía que no lo decía en serio. Y tampoco había sido un tío baboso cualquiera que pretendiera meterle mano a las primeras de cambio. Había respetado su espacio personal. Incluso en las fotos que se habían hecho juntos. Colocaba la mano donde se suponía que tenía que colocarla, ni más arriba ni más abajo. Lo máximo que había hecho había sido el lanzarle aquellas miradas cuyo significado no terminaba de descifrar. Si es que podía escuchar a Felicia diciéndole que era un perfecto caballero, y que ya era hora de hacerle _su_ perfecto caballero.

Desvió la mirada hacia su plato, ya vacío. Sí. Al principio lo había negado, pero… no podía negar que se estaba enamorando de aquel inglés que hacía ganchillo mientras escuchaba música punk en sus ratos libres. Un inglés que, lo había demostrado, tenía muy mal genio y al que se le subía el alcohol rápidamente –de hecho, ¿cómo es que le había dejado pedir la botella de lambrusco?-, aparte de tener una paciencia rozando los valores negativos y cierta obsesión con cumplir las normas, pero… Nadie era perfecto, ¿verdad?

—… ¿Señorita Jones? ¿Emily? ¿Em? —al escuchar su apodo reaccionó al fin, dándose cuenta de que había ignorado por completo la mitad de su explicación acerca del contrato.

—Lo siento, se me ha ido la cabeza… Creo que es el cansancio de la sesión y el atontamiento de después de comer…. —mintió, aunque si bien era cierto de que las fotos la habían dejado molida. Sobre todo el estúpido miriñaque y el incómodo corsé— Pero sí, tienes razón, deberíamos hacerlo como lo de las fotos...

—Estaba preguntándote que si querías otro zumo.

Sus ojos buscaron la botella, tan vacía como el vaso que sujetaba en la mano. Sus labios se abrieron para formar una "O". Por suerte el camarero llegó en ese momento para retirar los platos, y aprovechó para pedir el tiramisú y otro zumo, igualmente. A partir de entonces, se obligó a sí misma a prestar atención, y terminaron ajustando los flecos sueltos del contrato. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar el postre, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Alzó una ceja al ver el nombre de Felicia en la pantalla. Era como si fuese su ángel de la guarda o algo. Le indicó a Arthur que iba a ausentarse un poco para contestarlo y salió a la calle, refugiándose bajo el toldo puesto que el "buen tiempo" que había presidido todo el día se había transformado en una lluvia helada al caer la noche.

—Feli, me pillas un poco mal… Dentro de media hora ya habremos terminado la cena y estaré en casa y-

— _¿Habremos? ¿Habremos? No me digas que estás cenando con Arthur_ —ni le dio tiempo a confirmarlo antes de que la otra dejara escapar un grito emocionado _—. Y seguro que es en el italiano ese súper romántico, porque Lovi me dijo que siempre que cenaba fuera iba ahí. ¡Esta es tu oportunidad!_

—Bueno, no sé yo si tendré una buena razón para entrar al tema tan de repente. Y además… No sé si le gusto o no y podría llegar a ser un poco violento. Te recuerdo que es mi "jefe".

Era gracioso que ella, que siempre había sido tan lanzada, incluso a pesar de las semanas que llevaba junto al inglés, siguiera igual de insegura, y que fuera Felicia la que tuviera que alentarla.

— _Eso son tonterías. ¡Venga, Em, tírate a la piscina! No sería tan pesada si no creyera que hay algo, de verdad, hazme caso. El amor de verdad lo puedo todo._

—Oh, de acuerdo, está bien… —cedió porque a pesar de la reticencia que podría escucharse en sus palabras, en realidad lo estaba deseando.

— _Te dejo entonces… Mañana tengo que ir con Lovi a una boda, pero volveremos a casa por la noche, en torno a las once o así… ¡Espérame despierta, que en cuanto llegue te llamo!_ Ciao!

Incluso después de haber colgado, se quedó mirando al móvil durante un rato, como si éste tuviera las respuestas a todas las preguntas que bullían en su cabeza. Lo cual, por descontado, no era así, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que regresar al interior del restaurante. Tampoco era plan de tener a Arthur esperando eternamente. Era sólo que… de pronto estaba nerviosa. Y su nerviosismo no disminuyó cuando se sentó de nuevo ante lo que quedaba de su tiramisú, dejando el teléfono junto al plato.

—Para ser hija de rancheros tejanos, tienes un móvil muy moderno… —observó el inglés, que ya estaba tomándose su taza de té.

Emily frunció el ceño. ¿No era malo tomar té por la noche? Aunque seguramente llevara tanto tiempo bebiendo aquella cosa que ya no le afectaría. Como a ella la Coca-Cola.

—¿Este? No, qué va. Si ya cuando me lo regalaron, en mi cumpleaños, no era ni de lejos de los modelos más modernos...

—¿Y cuándo fue eso?

—¿El qué? ¿Mi cumpleaños? ¡El 4 de julio, igual que el Día de la Independencia! Lo cierto es que siempre me ha hecho mucha ilusión y…—se detuvo al ver que Arthur estaba poniendo una cara extraña, como si escuchar aquella fecha le causara malestar. ¿Por qué, si era un día alegre?

Oh.

Claro. El punto de vista de los ingleses de aquel día no era exactamente positivo. Aunque no sabía dónde había leído que Elizabeth II les había regalado una réplica de la Campana de la Libertad hacía unos cuantos años. Bueno, supuso que no iban a estar dolidos para siempre… ¿verdad? Se metió el último trozo de tiramisú a la boca.

—¿Y tu cumpleaños? —preguntó a su vez, tratando de evitar un tema que parecía tan poco oportuno— ¿Cuándo es?

—El 23 de abril. El día nacional de Inglaterra… —" _Es casi como si alguien lo hubiera hecho a propósito"_ , sonrió para sus adentros la joven— Bueno, a menos que te apetezca algo más, en cuanto quieras podemos irnos.

—¿Y la cuenta? ¿No hay que pagar?

—Ya he pagado mientras estabas hablando por teléfono.

Empezó a protestar, pero él la acalló diciendo que si habían terminado allí había sido por insistencia suya, por lo que lo tomara como una simple invitación. Siempre que le pagaban la comida, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, no dejaba de ser comida gratis -¡Comida gratis!-, pero por el otro… se sentía como si le debiera algo a la otra persona. Y no le gustaba tener deudas pendientes. Sin embargo el inglés fue más cabezota que ella en esa ocasión, y tuvo que acabar cediendo. Aunque aprovechó que el rubio no estaba mirando para dejarle una propina al camarero que les había atendido. No era mucho, pero con eso su conciencia parecía tranquilizarse aunque fuera sólo un poco.

La lluvia que había visto durante su llamada se había intensificado, y los charcos se esparcían ya por toda la acera y la calzada. Al menos no se encontraban en una de las múltiples calles de Bath que estaban en cuesta, puesto que de ser así, tendría que enfrentarse a un torrente de agua que la intentara llevar por delante, sin contar, por supuesto, que no había traído paraguas y que la cazadora no tenía capucha.

—Si no recuerdo mal, me dijiste en su momento que vivías cerca de aquí, ¿cierto? —Arthur atrajo de nuevo su atención.

—Sí, pero no veo cómo eso va a…-fue en ese momento en el que cayó que el rubio había traído consigo desde casa un paraguas— Oh… ¿Cómo sabías que lo ibas a necesitar? Si por la mañana hacía buen tiempo y las nubes de por la tarde no eran de lluvia… No me digas que lo sentiste en la cadera o algo de eso…—terminó con una sonrisa.

—Que haga sol no quita que no pueda llover al segundo siguiente. El clima inglés es así —se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente estoy acostumbrado.

Abrió el paraguas antes de ofrecerle su brazo, y empezar a caminar en dirección hacia su casa. Era bastante amplio, pero aun así, tenían que ir muy juntos para tratar de evitar la lluvia en la medida de lo posible. Cosa por la cual Emily no iba a quejarse en lo absoluto. Incluso hasta se permitió acariciar el brazo del rubio, por mucho que tuviera que ser a través de la tela de la chaqueta. Si él se dio cuenta –cosa que sin duda tendría que haber hecho, dado que sutil no era una de las palabras del vocabulario de la joven-, no se quejó en absoluto. El sonido de las gotas al caer, y el ruido de algún que otro coche fue lo único que les acompañó en el camino. Ella estaba feliz de poder estar así, los dos bajo un mismo paraguas, como tantas veces había visto en la televisión. Aunque en las películas se olvidaban de que, a menos que fuera uno muy, muy grande, por más que dos personas estuvieran muy juntas, siempre se terminarían mojando. Pero claro, no quedaba bonito. Esbozó una sonrisa. Qué más daría. En cuanto llegara a casa se metería en la cama tapada con un par de mantas después de secarse bien y eliminaría cualquier posible indicio de resfriado. Por mucho que no fuera de la clase de personas que tuvieran una salud frágil. Finalmente llegaron a su portal, el cual era lo suficientemente amplio como para poder entrar ambos. Arthur cerró el paraguas, ya que estaban bajo techo –y, según lo que había descubierto Emily, creía por alguna razón en todas aquellas supersticiones-. Se mordió el labio, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de despedirse, porque no sólo la había invitado a cenar a un restaurante que, como había dicho Felicia, era bastante romántico, sino que la había acompañado a casa para protegerla de la lluvia. ¿Cómo se agradecía todo aquello? Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, puesto que él decidió tomar la iniciativa.

—Toda la noche lleva llamándome la atención que, aunque te quitaras el maquillaje, te dejaste el lunar… Aunque lo cierto es que te sienta bastante bien —Emily se llevó la mano al pómulo, intentando contener una sonrisa. Había estado a punto de deshacerse de él, pero le había hecho gracia—. ¿Sabes para qué se usaban los lunares falsos antaño?

—Para disimular las marcas de la viruela, ¿no? Por eso tenían muchas veces formas raras, como de media luna o corazón —recordaba haberlo leído en un libro, y se sentía orgullosa de poder contestar correctamente. A fin de cuentas él era profesor, y en esos momentos se sentía talmente como si fuera su alumna…

—Correcto. Esa era la razón original —esbozaba una medio sonrisa satisfecha—. Aunque después las mujeres encontraron muy útil el usarlos para enviar "mensajes".

—¿Mensajes? ¿Cómo que mensajes? —su rostro confuso parecía divertirle, puesto que su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más. Emily tragó saliva. ¿Desde cuándo estaban uno tan cerca del otro?

—Sí, mensajes. Por ejemplo, si lo llevaban en la mejilla derecha, quería decir que estaban casadas. Si lo llevaban en la izquierda, prometidas —acompañaba sus palabras rozando con suavidad las partes que iba mencionando, haciendo que se estremeciera—. En cambio, si se lo ponían junto a la boca —le acarició el labio inferior, y Emily apenas era ya capaz de contenerse y seguir quieta. ¿Por qué el otro había bajado la voz? ¿Y por qué de pronto sonaba tan… sugerente? —, era un sinónimo de que estaban en ánimo de flirtear.

—¿Y si…? ¿Y si lo llevaban junto al ojo? —ella se lo había puesto ahí sólo porque le había parecido que quedaba bien, ni por asomo se le había pasado por la cabeza que había estado todo el tiempo mandando mensajes subliminales a nadie.

—Si lo llevaban junto al ojo… quería decir algo más allá de que quisieran flirtear… digamos que tenían ganas de que las dejaran sin aliento... y no precisamente por apretarles el corsé…

La que se quedó sin aliento en ese momento fue Emily, evidentemente, que no sabía dónde esconderse o qué decir. Ni siquiera era capaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos verdes, que brillaban de forma seductora…

—Yo… no lo he puesto ahí a propósito… No lo sabía… —logró murmurar a pesar de todo—Aunque... —" _Venga, Em, tírate a la piscina_ ", casi podía escuchar la voz de Felicia en su cabeza— … si lo hubiera sabido… quizás en el ojo no, pero seguramente… seguramente lo habría puesto junto a mi boca…

—¿Pretende flirtear conmigo, señorita Jones? —él no había apartado la mano de sus labios en ningún momento.

—No _pretendo_. Es lo que estoy haciendo, _señor Kirkland_ —contestó de forma más decidida, alzando la barbilla —Aunque quizás tendría que ser un poco más… clara.

Y antes de que él pudiera contestar algo, la joven redujo a la nada el especio que había entre ellos dos y le besó, para luego rodearle con sus brazos. El inglés profundizó el beso, haciendo su cuerpo sintiera como una descarga eléctrica. Ni le soltó cuando finalmente se separaron, sino que se quedaron mirándose sin saber qué decir. Sólo las campanadas de la iglesia les sacaron de su ensoñación. Con un carraspeo, Arthur dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que tuviera que romper el abrazo. Un escalofrío en su pierna le indicó que por culpa de aquello, había estado en contacto con el paraguas empapado del rubio, pero ni decidió ignorarlo. No era lo que importaba en ese momento.

—Hasta la semana que viene, señorita Jones… —se despidió con una sonrisa, antes de girarse y, no sin antes abrir de nuevo el paraguas, empezar a caminar calle abajo, intentando evitar los charcos de la acera. Cuando apenas había dado un par de pasos, se giró hacia ella para añadir, antes de reanudar su camino:—. Un placer tenerla como compañía esta noche.

Emily se apoyó en la pared de su portal para no caer al suelo. Sus rodillas temblaban como si fueran de mantequilla. ¿A qué demonios venía eso? No había sido, ni de lejos, la primera vez que había besado a alguien. Pero era la primera vez que un beso había hecho que se sintiera así.

Y ardía en deseos de repetirlo.

{o}

— _¿Y os besasteis? ¡No me lo puedo creer, es que lo sabía, Em! ¡Te lo dije!_ —Emily tuvo que apartarse el teléfono de la oreja para que Felicia no la dejara sorda— _¿Y cómo fue? ¿Un simple pico? ¿Un beso de verdad? ¿En plan con lengua? Ugh, olvida eso, sería demasiada información. Pero no te quedes callada, ¡cuéntame! ¡Cuéntame más!_

Escuchándola, cualquiera pensaría que era la clase de amiga que cotilleaba de todo y de todos y luego iba aireándolo por ahí, pero sabía que no iría contando nada de lo que le dijera a nadie. Más que nada porque era una amiga sincera y porque sabía lo importante que era para ella todo aquello.

—Te contaría más si no dejaras de interrumpirme —la reprendió de forma cariñosa—. Pues no lo sé… Fue algo como… ¿real? No sé… creo que el clima lluvioso hace que me vuelva una cursi sin remedio… Te prometo que antes no era así…

De hecho siempre había sido más del tipo… ¿marimacho?, desde que era una niña. Aunque claro, en algo tenía que influir el duro carácter de la tierra y la gente de Tejas durante su infancia. Aún lo seguía haciendo, por supuesto. Como su manera de solucionar los problemas de forma un tanto agresiva. Agresiva, por no decir violenta. La verdad es que no le gustaba hacer las cosas así, pero solía ser su primera reacción en cuanto se le aparecía alguna dificultad inesperada.

— _¿Y qué más da? Ser romántico no está mal. Es maravilloso. ¡Y te lo digo porque los italianos somos expertos en eso! Si quieres saber algo acerca del amor y demás, lo único que tienes que hacer es ver nuestras películas y escuchar nuestras canciones… ¡Son las más románticas del mundo!_

—Eso no es verdad… Películas románticas tenemos… eeeh… _Titanic_. Y… _El guardaespaldas_ … ¡Y _West Side Story_! —ella misma estaba sorprendida de recordar los títulos. Porque podía verlas, por mucho que prefiriera una buena historia de alienígenas, o tiros y zombis, o de aventuras a lo Indiana Jones; pero no se molestaba mucho en aprender cómo se llamaban— Y por otra parte… La canción más romántica del mundo es… humm —frunció el ceño, pensando—. Bueno, no sé cuál es, pero _Stand by me_ de Ben King tendría bastantes posibilidades. ¿O quizás alguna de Taylor Swift? ¡No, ya sé! _I Will Always Love You_ de Whitney Houston. O, o ¡ _My heart will go on_ de Céline Dion! —obvió el hecho de que la cantante fuera canadiense, ¿había cantado para una película estadounidense, no? — Ja, intenta ganarle a eso, Feli. Mejor aún, intenta ganarle a la cantante esta… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Verónica, Victoria Lynn? … ¡Vera Lynn, eso! Sé que no es de Estados Unidos, pero todas esas canciones que cantó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial son maravillosas. Sobre todo _We'll meet again._

Su amiga se reía al otro lado del teléfono. Ella no pudo esbozar una sonrisa. Lo cierto es que Felicia se le hacía mucho más cercana que cualquiera de las chicas que hubiera podido conocer a lo largo de la carrera. Exceptuando quizás a Maddie, pero era tímida y callada, por lo que no hablaban demasiado por teléfono, aunque sí seguían manteniendo contacto por Facebook y mail. Así había sabido que, tal y como había sospechado, estaba trabajando en Francia… y saliendo con aquel francés.

— _Bueno, lo que has dicho es todo muy bonito. Y debo decir que también adoro las canciones de Vera Lynn. Pero para mí… la canción más romántica del mundo es_ Con te partirò _de Andrea Bocelli_ —no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era aquel hombre; sus conocimientos musicales de Europa, obviando al Reino Unido, se reducían a la canción de _La Macarena_ y algún otro grupo suelto— _Te la mando si eso ahora por correo y me dirás… Porque si buscas por ahí a lo mejor terminas escuchando las versiones española e inglesa… ¡Y ni de lejos llegan a ser tan emocionantes!_ —hizo una pausa, en la cual se pudo escuchar el ruido de las teclas del ordenador— _¡Pero no creas que esto te va a librar de seguir contándome todo lo que pasó!_

El pitido del microondas hizo que saliera de su habitación para dirigirse hacia la cocina. Tomarse una taza de leche con cacao en polvo en torno a medianoche se había convertido ya en tradición desde que había llegado al Reino Unido. Se calentó las manos con el recipiente antes de contestar, sabiendo que su amiga se estaba muriendo de curiosidad, y queriendo incordiarla un poco. Lo mejor era que la otra estaba esperando algo más… y en realidad no había nada más que contar. Aunque como periodista sabía bien la tensión que podía crear la promesa de una buena historia.

—Te he contado lo del beso, ¿qué más quieres que te diga? Después de eso él se fue y yo subí a casa. Fin de la historia.

Casi se pudo imaginar la cara de la castaña cuando escuchó su "Ooooh" decepcionado. Bueno, y también… ¿qué había esperado? ¿Qué se hubieron prometido al segundo siguiente? Esas cosas sólo pasaban en las películas. En las realmente malas. Tomó un sorbo de la taza. Ah, era tan vivificante…

El móvil empezó a sonar, indicando que tenía una segunda llamada entrante. El corazón se le paró al comprobar que se trataba de Arthur. ¿Qué demonios quería a aquellas horas de la noche? Cuando había comprobado que no le había mandado ni un solo correo en todo el día, indicándole que buscara específicamente en tales o cuales páginas del último libro que había conseguido, o adelantándole de qué serían las siguientes fotos, se había sentido un poco desasosegada, sobre todo porque siempre le enviaba alguno cada día. ¿Y ahora la llamaba cerca de la medianoche? No sabía por qué, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Feli, te dejo en espera un momento si no te importa; Arthur me está llamando…

—Nessun problema _! Intentaré no dormirme esperando…_ _Suerte~_

Dudó un momento antes de contestar, posando taza sobre la encimera, por si acaso. ¿Qué se suponía que tendría que decirle? De hecho… ¿qué se suponía que había entre los dos? ¿Estaban comenzando una relación? ¿Habría sido cosa del momento? Las emociones del día anterior, unidas al cansancio, habían hecho que no se lo hubiera planteado realmente hasta entonces. Tragó saliva.

— _¿Señorita Jones? Si estoy llamando en una mala hora, puedo esperar hasta mañana. Quería haber hablado contigo antes, pero hoy tenía que encargarme de una excursión…_

—No pasa nada... Además los días de diario suelo acostarme tarde… Es la mejor hora para jugar a videojuegos de terror.

Aquello pareció sorprender al otro, puesto que tardó más de lo normal en contestar. Y en aquellos instantes de silencio, Emily quiso reprenderse a sí misma. ¿Qué demonios le importaban a Arthur sus costumbres? No es que hubiesen importado las otras veces que la había llamad-. Oh. Nunca la había llamado antes, por mucho que hubieran intercambiado números el primer día. Sólo se habían comunicado por e-mail. Así que si se había tomado la molestia de usar el teléfono…

— _Sobre lo que pasó ayer..._ —no le gustaba para nada el tono que estaba usando, puesto que todos los indicios indicaban que iba a tratar de olvidar lo que había ocurrido— _no quiero que pienses que es algo normal en mí_.

—Fui yo la que empezó besándote —replicó, antes de que se disculpara por algo que no había hecho.

— _No hablaba de eso. O no exactamente. Me refería a lo de la cena. No quiero que pienses que eso lo hago con todas las chicas que trabajan para mí… Quiero decir, es la primera vez que hago un contrato con alguien, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho más veces, tampoco lo haría …_ trató por todos los medios aguantarse la risa. Su voz sonaba seria. Quizás demasiado seria, lo que hacía parecer aquello alguna especie de parodia— _Lo que quiero decir es que no te sientas obligada a corresponderlo, porque no dejaba de ser una invitación._

—Arthur, puede que yo sea ingenua o parezca el prototipo de rubia tonta, pero... tú no tienes mucha idea de cómo funciona la cabeza de una mujer… ¿verdad? —el silencio al otro lado de la línea le indicó que había acertado— Si piensas que te he besado para tratar de compensarte por haberme invitado a cenar o acompañarme a casa, te recuerdo que tengo un bate de béisbol en casa, y hace mucho tiempo que no batea ninguna bola…

— _¿Eso es una amenaza?_

— _Strike one_ , Sherlock —sonrió por mucho que no pensara en usar el bate con él. En realidad lo tenía como adorno más que de otra cosa; edición limitada, firmado por el mismísimo Josh Hamilton—. Pero de todas formas… ¿por qué de pronto te pones tan a la defensiva? Pensaba que me habías estado tirando los tejos casi desde el principio. Y ayer estabas… bueno… especialmente ehm, bueno, eso. No me digas que me lo he inventado todo. No me lo he invitado todo, ¿verdad? —se aferró al teléfono, como si de esa forma se estuviera aferrando al mismo tiempo a su esperanza.

— _No te has inventado nada. Lo cierto es que tampoco pensaba que se me notaría tanto_ —suspiró—. _¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de mi familia? Fui educado como un señorito chapado a la antigua, pero mi madre adoraba las novelas románticas, así que también eso influyó en mí. Se supone que sé toda la teoría de cómo se debería cortejar a una dama, pero…_

—¿Qué se supone que estás tratando de decir, que eres virgen? —oyó al inglés atragantándose y esta vez no pudo evitar reírse— No me refería en _ese_ sentido, quería decir que si nunca has salido con una chica.

— _... no exactamente_ —por mucho que hubiera sido ella quien hiciese la pregunta, la respuesta la pilló totalmente desprevenida. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y si resultaba que era gay de verdad? —. _Mis hermanos siempre me toman el pelo diciéndome que si en realidad me gustan los hombres, lo cual, por cierto, no es verdad_ —el alivio que de pronto sentía no le impidió notar que Arthur no estaba cómodo con aquella conversación—. _Es sólo que..._ —le escuchó murmurar un "que alguien me pegue un tiro ahora mismo".

Respiró hondo. ¿Dónde se había quedado la chica impetuosa que era? ¿Escondida detrás de una docena de mantas para protegerse del clima inglés? ¡Ella no era así! Puede que fuera aquella la primera vez que deseaba con tantas ganas ser correspondida, porque nunca se había sentido así al mirar a alguien, pero… ¿no se suponía que precisamente por eso tenía que luchar más de lo normal?

—Arthur, deja de rallarte la cabeza. Me da igual que hayas salido con cincuenta chicas o con ninguna. Me gustas mucho, ¿vale? Por eso me gustaría poder volver a repetir el beso de anoche —sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero allí no había nadie que pudiera verla, así que tampoco le importaba demasiado—. Ahora ya puedes continuar con lo que se supone que estabas intentando decir.

— _Lo que quería decir, antes de que me interrumpieras_ —notó aquel tono sarcástico en su voz y supo que de alguna forma, había logrado que volviera a su yo normal, aunque se estaba sintiendo a medias entre ofendida y dolida, porque… ¿acababa de confesarse y el otro no parecía inmutarse? _—, es que si nunca he salido con nadie en serio es porque no había encontrado a la persona adecuada…_ _Por eso tal vez me cuesta creer que… mi "persona adecuada" sea una yanqui loca por los alienígenas y los superhéroes…_

El teléfono estuvo a punto de resbalársele de la mano. Ni se molestó en tratar de corregirle diciendo que no era yanqui, que era tejana. Su corazón parecía saltar de alegría en su pecho. ¿Quería eso decir que…? ¿Quería decir que…?

—Entonces… ¿estamos… estamos saliendo juntos?

— _Bueno… preferiría haber dicho eso persona pero… supongo que sí. Si quieres, claro._

—¡Claro que quiero!

— _Entonces no me queda nada más que decir hoy… Buenas noches, señorita Jones… O mejor dicho… buenas noches, Emily._

Cuando Arthur cortó la llamada y el móvil le devolvió automáticamente con Felicia, Emily soltó un chillido de alegría que seguramente habría despertado a los vecinos más que la primera vez que había jugado a Outlast.

{o}

Ya hacía tiempo que había anochecido cuando Emily llegó a la puerta de la casa de Arthur. Se había tomado más tiempo de lo normal en ir allí, puesto que había disfrutado del ambiente que se respiraba en la ciudad debido a Halloween. Incluso se había detenido a darles caramelos a varios niños, que la habían parado por la calle. Había comprado varios botes enormes en el supermercado, como era su tradición, y no le importaba compartir –aunque sólo unos pocos-. Menos aún porque los niños habían ido vestidos de vaqueros. Suspiró. Quizás era porque Bath era una ciudad no muy grande, o porque no era Estados Unidos, pero a pesar de todo, la festividad le parecía menos vistosa que en su país natal. Normalmente siempre había intentado volver a casa para poder celebrar aquello con la familia –por más que no fueran mucho de celebraciones-. Pero aquella vez se había disculpado diciendo que tenía otros asuntos que atender. Sí, quizás estaba siendo egoísta, pero se juraba una y otra vez que, después de aquello, en cuanto pudiera cogería el billete más barato para ir a Houston. Además no sólo había estado liada con la investigación, sino que también, aconsejada por Felicia, le había mandado su currículo a un periódico local, y había terminado escribiendo todos los fines de semana artículos acerca de ocio juvenil, comentando videojuegos, películas e incluso atracciones que había visitado durante su adolescencia en Estados Unidos. También aceptaba algún encargo menor del periódico, y había encontrado interesante el ofrecerse como paseadora de perros, aunque no es que tuviera mucho trabajo en ese aspecto. Como no tenía que pagar prácticamente nada por el apartamento donde vivía, podría decirse que ya era independiente económicamente hablando de su familia, aunque el dinero extra que le daban de vez en cuando le venía como agua de mayo, porque sus cuentas, a pesar de ser correctas, iban un poco justas.

Arthur le abrió la puerta, esbozando una sonrisa a medias. No se había disfrazado de nada, lo único que llevaba de especial era una corbata de tweed con varios imperdibles y cadenas, que supuso de su época de punk. Sin embargo ella… Ella se había vestido de Capitán América. No una versión femenina, con falda y esas tonterías, sino el uniforme de verdad. Lo único que no llevaba era la máscara. Y el sustituto del escudo era su uno de sus bolsos, que tenía el logo representativo estampado. Un complemento maravilloso que había conseguido en la Comic-Con de unos años atrás.

—¿No eres un poco mayor para andar disfrazándote? —repuso Arthur, aunque sabía que no lo estaba diciendo en serio.

—¡Nunca se es suficientemente mayor como para creer en la magia! —prácticamente le estampó un caramelo en el pecho— Toma, a ver si esto consigue endulzarte el carácter.

El inglés se inclinó entonces sobre ella y le dio un beso de bienvenida en los labios.

—Creo que con eso será suficiente —dijo una vez se separaron—Venga, pasa antes de que entre también cualquier espíritu… No me gustaría tener un fantasma merodeando por la casa, y creo a ti tampoco.

Emily le hizo caso, echando una última ojeada al jardín antes de cerrar la puerta. Incluso a pesar de lo que le había dicho, Arthur había puesto unas cuantas calabazas con su respectiva vela dispersas entre la hierba. Aunque le daba la sensación de que era más por sus supersticiones que porque quisiera unirse al ambiente festivo de la ciudad. Qué más daría. Aquella noche no era para ir pidiendo golosinas de puerta en puerta, por eso ya las había conseguido de antemano. Aquella noche, y el motivo por el cual no estaba en casa sino allí, era porque Arthur y ella cumplían un mes de estar juntos. Sabía que no era mucho, pero por algún lado tenían que empezar, ¿verdad? Y teniendo en cuenta que era la primera relación seria de ambos, se podría decir que estaba más que satisfecha. El rubio no era mucho de ir cogidos de la mano por la calle, o de decirle todos los días que la quería, pero no le importaba. Sabía lo que sentía, y con eso le bastaba. Por eso habían quedado aquella noche, para pasar juntos Halloween, viendo el último remake de _San Valentín Sangriento_. Arthur había puesto una cara extraña cuando se lo había comentado, pero había acabado cediendo al ver la ilusión que le hacía aquella película, puesto que salía uno de sus actores favoritos.

Y qué demonios. Halloween era noche de ver cosas de miedo.

—¿Podemos darnos los regalos antes de ver la película? ¿Podemos? —preguntó, con un brillo en la mirada, en cuanto se sentaron en el salón.

—Ni que fuera Navidad…

—Oh, créeme, esto ni de lejos es como Navidad. Estoy insufrible semanas antes de que llegue. Cuando era pequeña hasta amenacé con irme a secuestrar un duende si Santa no venía aquella misma noche…

Porque claro, con siete años había estado completamente segura de que aquellos que vestían gorros con cascabeles en el centro comercial eran duendes. Hasta había rebuscado en su armario en busca de aquella pistola de caramelos que le habían dado en el Halloween anterior.

—Está bien saber que tendré que pedir escolta para protegerme de ti en diciembre…

Emily se rió feliz, porque imaginar a Arthur rodeado de guardaespaldas mientras iba de tiendas era demasiado divertido. Y porque en sus palabras se podía palpar su deseo de que aún siguieran juntos para esa fecha. ¿Bueno, por qué no? Aquella no era una relación de "hoy juntos y mañana si te he visto ni me acuerdo". O al menos no era su intención.

Como a pesar de todo, el otro no se había negado a su petición, sacó del bolso su regalo, envuelto en un papel estampado con trajes victorianos. Había mirado en varias papelerías buscando expresamente algo así. Era lo que había acabado uniéndolos, ¿verdad? Él lo cogió, sopesándolo, intentando averiguar lo que se escondía dentro. Como no pareció sacar ninguna conclusión clara, terminó desistiendo y usando el abrecartas que reposaba sobre la mesa, terminó por romper el papel. Dentro había una caja, decorada por todas partes con fragmentos de obras de Shakespeare. Algo que, esta vez, Felicia le había ayudado a buscar. Al igual que la había ayudado a decidir que lo que se escondía en el interior de la caja fuera…

—Emily, es un unicornio de peluche —la estupefacción marcaba todos los rasgos del rubio.

—Sí.

—Me has comprado un unicornio de peluche. Un unicornio de peluche.

Sí, y había sido todo un suplicio buscar uno que no fuera rosa o cuyos cascos estuvieran decorados con purpurina morada, o hiciera sonar una musiquilla cada vez que alguien le apretara la barriga.

—Oh, vamos, no te hagas el ofendido. ¡Como si no te gustaran esas cosas! Y además… mírale a los ojos e intenta decir que no te lo vas a quedar. Venga. Hazlo.

No sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia, Arthur hizo lo que le había dicho. Y para su regocijo, no fue capaz de aguantar diez segundos antes de apartar el peluche hacia un lado, mientras un cierto rubor cubría sus mejillas. Cuando lo compró, sabía que el regalo le iba a gustar, aunque se pudiera mostrar reticente a mostrarlo.

—Tranquilo, te prometo que para Navidad te traeré algo menos peludo. Palabra de scout.

—De verdad, si cualquiera de mis alumnos pudiera verme ahora mismo, aceptando unicornios de peluche de mi novia… en fin… Voy a subirlo a mi habitación y de paso… bajaré tu regalo. Lo había dejado arriba para que no se doblara…

¿Para que no se doblara? Su curiosidad se disparó, por mucho que fuera a averiguar lo que era en un momento. El tiempo que tardó Arthur en subir las escaleras se le hizo casi eterno, al igual que el esperar a que bajara, sujetando en la mano…

—¡Un vestido de flapper! —estuvo a punto de llevarse por delante del sofá al ver la ropa que colgaba de la percha, que el inglés llevaba con tanto cuidado—¡Un vestido de flapper! ¿Oh, es uno de verdad? No como esos de los chinos que me compraba para Halloween… ¡Sí, es uno de verdad! ¡Oh, no sabes cuánto te adoro!

Prácticamente se lo arrancó de las manos para dejarlo en la primera superficie lisa que encontró y echarse a sus brazos, con tanta fuerza que estuvieron a punto de terminar los dos en el suelo.

—Eh, tejana, calma —el inglés intento deshacerse de su agarre, seguramente para poder respirar, pero ella había decidido no soltarle, así que tuvo que soportar aquello estoicamente hasta que Emily se calmó un poco—. Dentro de poco íbamos a hacer una sesión de los años veinte, y como recordé lo mucho que te gustaba la ropa de entonces… Decidí comprártelo. He intentado que sea de tu talla, pero creo que lo mejor es que te lo pruebes…

—¡Enseguida, claro que sí! ¡Jo, no sabes la ilusión que me hace! —le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de agarrar la percha y correr escaleras arriba hacia el baño.

No cabía en sí del gozo. Hasta tuvo que echarse un poco de agua en la cara para serenarse y poder quitarse el uniforme de Capitán América sin romperlo. No era sólo que le hubiera regalado un verdadero vestido de flapper, sino que además era uno precioso. Negro, con adornos en el escote, medio transparente, y bordados desde debajo del pecho hasta donde empezaban los flecos, a la altura de la cadera, en varios tonos de dorado. La tela del vestido a partir de medio muslo era gasa, por lo que prácticamente lo único que se veía tapando sus piernas eran aquellos flecos dorados. Dio varias vueltas ante el espejo, como hipnotizada, mientras a su cabeza regresaban las canciones de _Chicago_. Desgraciadamente las botas rojas de su anterior disfraz no es que combinaran mucho, pero en casa tenía unos zapatos negros que quedarían perfectos. Sólo le faltaba alguna cinta o un tocado de plumas como adorno, y podría decir que tenía el traje completo.

Bajó descalza por las escaleras, sintiéndose como si estuviera viviendo una película, teniendo a su caballero aguardándola al final, observándola con admiración… y con tanto cariño que no pudo sino sonrojarse. Por un momento llegó a pensar que le iba a ofrecer su mano, pero entonces él retrocedió hacia el viejo tocadiscos que reposaba en una esquina del salón, y colocó la aguja sobre el vinilo, de forma que pronto la habitación fue invadida por la música. Y no una música cualquiera. Emily reconoció la el sonido de la trompeta de Louis Armstrong. Fue entonces cuando Arthur la agarró, aunque no sólo de la mano, sino de la cintura también, empezando a moverse al ritmo de la canción. Aquello la pilló por sorpresa, pero pronto le puso la mano en el hombro y siguió bailando con más soltura. El inglés parecía haber practicado aquello, puesto que jamás le había visto mostrando interés en música jazz, y sin embargo no la pisaba –lo cual podría terminar en desgracia, porque seguía estando descalza-. Cuando la canción terminó, Arthur se separó de ella para poder parar el disco. No había durado mucho más de tres minutos, pero para Emily habían sido como una eternidad. Y si por ella fuera, estaría bailando con él por otra eternidad más.

—Ahora me siento mal por el unicornio… —comentó, dejándose caer en el sofá, mientras se abanicaba el rostro con la mano— Tu regalo ha venido con banda sonora incluida y yo sin embargo…

—¿Qué esperabas? Una yanqui no puede compararse con el estilo de un verdadero caballero inglés…

Emily le lanzó un cojín a la cara, que esquivó con relativa facilidad, y se giró, dándole la espalda, mientras fingía estar sufriendo un berrinche. Aunque la verdad, seguía sorprendida. A fin de cuentas… Sólo estaban celebrando que llevaban un mes juntos. El rubio se sentó a su lado, empezando a acariciarle la espalda, haciéndola estremecer. Le miró de nuevo, justo antes de que se inclinara hacia ella y la besara en la frente. Hizo un mohín. Oh, por favor, es que no podía pretender estar enfadada con él ni dos segundos.

—Me ha hecho mucha ilusión el vestido, de verdad —se acercó un poco más a él, para poder besarle en los labios—. Está siendo un _mesiversario_ maravilloso.

—¿Y crees que podría haber algo que lo hiciera aún más perfecto? —sus ojos brillaban seductores, reflejando el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

—Tal vez sería el momento de volver a ponerme el lunar junto al ojo… Y esta vez, intencionadamente…

Arthur dejó escapar una risa. Su mano seguía acariciando su espalda. Ella notaba toda la delicadeza y el cariño del gesto incluso a pesar de la tela del vestido.

—Deduzco que no va a haber nada de _San Valentín Sangriento_ esta noche entonces.

—¿Tienes alguna queja acerca del cambio de planes?

El inglés le dirigió una sonrisa que dejaba bien claro que, por supuesto, no tenía ni una.

{o}

La nieve que se acumulaba en las ventanas del restaurante hacía juego con la decoración blanca que se veía por todas partes. Lovino había intentado que predominaran también los colores rojo y verde, para formar la bandera italiana, pero finalmente Gilbert había terminado imponiendo su gusto por el blanco y el negro. Si alguien le preguntaba que por qué había decidido aquello, empezaba a declamar que eran los colores del Gran Reino de Prusia y a contar toda vida, obra y milagros de cualquier personaje ilustre que hubiera nacido allí antes de que el italiano le diera un codazo diciendo que se dejara de tonterías y de países que ya no existían. Pero aun así, y a pesar de los aparentes malos modos del castaño, hasta se habían puesto trajes a juego. Blanco Lovino y negro Gilbert, el cual hacía que su albinismo resaltara, aunque "Al menos así no parecerá un maldito fantasma deambulando por ahí", había argumentado el italiano.

Emily sonrió, feliz, viéndoles discutir por décima vez en lo que llevaban de velada. Porque por mucho que pudiera parecer lo contrario, podía notar que se querían. Lo suficiente como para haber decidido casarse, ahora que la ley inglesa lo permitía. Y aunque aquella ceremonia había sido algo pequeño, habían organizado después una cena por todo lo alto en aquel restaurante italiano al que Arthur la había llevado meses atrás. No es que hubiera muchos invitados; la familia de los novios, Arthur y ella misma, pero igualmente los del restaurante habían tenido la deferencia de dejar uno de sus comedores –el más pequeño de los tres de los que disponían, sí, pero igualmente sobraba sitio por todas partes- para su entera disposición.

—Oh, Em, estoy tan feliz… —Felicia no había dejado de llorar prácticamente en ningún momento de la cena, sin importarle en absoluto que pudiera manchar su precioso vestido verde. A fin de cuentas eran lágrimas de felicidad, ¿cierto? — Por ver que a pesar de todo lo borde que es mi hermano ha encontrado a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida… El amor es tan maravilloso —la rubia no se lo iba a negar, desde luego, mientras buscaba a Arthur con la mirada, que en ese momento estaba abrazando a Gilbert—. Me encantan las bodas…

—A mí también… —dijo mientras buscaba de forma distraída la copa de gaseosa. Ni siquiera en aquella circunstancia había bebido alcohol — Sé que no tiene por qué ser así, pero… para mí es la imagen perfecta de un final feliz.

—¿Eso quiere decir que en algún momento también te vas a vestir de blanco? —dio una palmada, complacida, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa luminosa— ¡Qué ilusión!

Su pregunta hizo que se atragantara, y empezase a toser de forma que atrajo toda la atención de la habitación hacia ella. Movió la mano, restándole importancia, maldiciendo mentalmente a Felicia por decir aquellas cosas en los peores momentos. Bueno, ya llevaban casi cinco meses saliendo juntos, ahora que febrero tornaba a su fin. Cinco meses en los que había habido altibajos, como en todas las relaciones. En los que habían tenido alguna que otra discusión. En los que habían dejado de hablarse durante días por algo que en el fondo era una tontería. Pero cinco meses que se habían convertido en los mejores de toda su vida. Su familia sabía ya que tenía una pareja inglesa, lo cual les había sorprendido bastante porque, según lo que ellos sabían, era el primero tras aquellos novietes que se había echado en secundaria. Pero en ningún momento se lo había planteado siquiera como una verdadera posibilidad. Y, por lo que parecía, Arthur tampoco. Incluso últimamente parecía algo más frío y distante si por el motivo que fuera terminaban hablando de llevar su relación hacia algo más serio. Aunque quizás eran simples imaginaciones suyas. Quizás era sólo el estrés, que le afectaba bastante y ensombrecía aún más su malhumor habitual. Las películas eran contradictorias al respecto. Según algunas, era bueno hablar de cualquier duda que pudiera tenerse acerca de cómo funcionaban las cosas entre la pareja. Otras indicaban que lo mejor era no decir nada a menos que se tuvieran pruebas más fehacientes que simples presentimientos, porque podía hacerte parecer una novia celosa y psicótica.

—Es un poco pronto para volver a hacer sonar las campanas de boda de nuevo, Feli. Me temo que aún tendrás que esperar. Sólo tengo veintitrés años.

—Y Arthur veintisiete, pero eso no quiere decir nada… Uno siempre debería aprovechar lo que tiene cuando lo tiene —se encogió de hombros—. Nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir mañana… Así que es mejor hacer las cosas cuando se puede, antes de arrepentirse cuando ya no tienen remedio.

Y aquella era una de las cualidades que Emily más valoraba de su amiga. Que por mucho que pudiera parecer una chica despreocupada, siempre sonriendo, siempre deseando pasárselo bien… De vez en cuando decía cosas profundas, y daba buenos consejos. Sobre todo en el tema amoroso. O en el culinario.

—Hablando de aprovechar… ¿El hermano de Gilbert lleva mirándote toda la cena o es cosa mía?

—¿Ludwig? Oh, no digas tonterías —el delicado rostro de la italiana se ruborizó, haciéndola reír—. ¿Tú crees? Es un poco intimidante… ¿no?

—Algo me dice que si te estás sonrojando no es precisamente porque lo encuentras intimidante.

—¡Ah, cállate!

Entre risas, empezaron a pelear como niñas pequeñas. Era en aquellos momentos en los que más que como una amiga, la veía como a una hermana. Una hermana a la que acudir cuando tenía problemas y a la que molestar… como estaba haciendo entonces. Aunque realmente había sido testigo de cómo aquel prototipo perfecto de alemán llamado Ludwig no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Felicia desde que habían llegado al restaurante. La puerta que daba al comedor se abrió de pronto, y Emily, aún dándole pequeños empujones a Felicia, se giró hacia allí, pensando que si era el camarero podía pedirle aquel delicioso tiramisú de nuevo. Pero la persona que observaba todo con cierto gesto de pavor y sorpresa desde el dintel de la puerta no era un camarero. Ni un cliente cualquiera. Era mujer.

Era su madre.

La joven tragó saliva, indicándole con un gesto discreto a su amiga que parase, aunque la algarabía entre los novios y el resto de sus familias seguía estando de fondo. Se levantó, sin ser muy consciente de ello, ni terminar de creerse que aquella mujer, que había visto apenas una semana atrás en su rancho de Tejas estuviera ahora frente a ella. _En medio de la celebración de un matrimonio homosexual_. Y aunque no hubiera banderas del orgullo colgadas por ninguna parte, la cosa quedaba bastante clara. Más si había sido capaz de encontrarla.

—Mamá… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo has venido? ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes? —las preguntas salían de su boca mientras avanzaba hacia ella, pensando que era el peor día y el peor momento que podía haber escogido para visitarla.

—Te he llamado un par de veces, pero no has contestado —claro, había puesto el móvil en silencio para no molestar durante la ceremonia de unión…— Así que pregunté por tu piso, y me dijeron donde podía encontrarte. En… este lugar…

La indignación de sus palabras era algo casi tangible. Emily ni se dio cuenta de que de pronto todo el mundo se había quedado mudo a su espalda y las estaba observando. Se mordió el labio. Toda la felicidad que había sentido durante aquel día parecía haberse desvanecido. Que nadie la malinterpretara, quería mucho a su madre, pero… era incompatible con lo que habían estado festejando.

—Mamá, no empieces otra vez con lo de que si son Adán y Eva y no Tony y Steve —murmuraba, intentando templar su voz—. Son mis amigos, y estamos en medio de una celebración. No me pongas en evidencia. Puedes echarme toda la bronca que quieres y todos los sermones que quieras, pero no aquí.

—Si tu abuelo viera con qué clase de gente te juntas ahora, tendría otro infarto. Siempre supe que enviarte al otro lado del océano sería una mala idea…

Emily abrió la boca para protestar; sin embargo, en ese momento sintió una mano estrechando la suya, dándole ánimos, y supo que Arthur había dejado de tomarle el pelo a Gilbert y estaba ahora ahí, junto a ella. Apoyándola. Si no fuera porque la situación no era oportuna ni en lo más mínimo, se hubiera echado a sus brazos.

—Supongo que usted es la señora Sarah Jones —a pesar del tono cordial, Emily notaba que no estaba para nada cómodo con aquella situación. Como ninguno de los presentes.

—Y usted el supuesto "caballero" inglés que ha pasado de ser el jefe de mi hija a su… pareja. Permítame preguntarle si es algo que hace a menudo —una sonora protesta de "¡Mamá!" por parte de la rubia no pareció amilanarla—. No conteste, no me importa en realidad. En fin, Emily, si he venido hasta aquí ha sido para acompañar a tu abuela de vuelta a su apartamento. Y para decirte que te hemos encontrado un trabajo en casa. Así que ya no tienes ningún motivo para seguir en este país. Te espero fuera.

Y sin más palabras ni despedida de ninguna clase, la mujer se fue por donde había venido, dejando la sala mucho más callada y mucho menos alegre y jovial de cómo había estado antes de su estelar aparición. Emily ni sabía qué decir; su cerebro aún procesaba lo que su madre acababa de decir. ¿La abuela de vuelta en Bath? ¿Un trabajo en casa? Le dirigió una mirada confusa a Arthur, como si él tuviera la respuesta a todo el océano de dudas en el que se había convertido su mente. Pero en el rostro del inglés sólo encontró estupor y preocupación. Echó un vistazo al resto de invitados a la cena, para comprobar que sus expresiones eran bastante similares a las de él. Felicia estaba especialmente horrorizada, hasta se había tapado la boca con las manos.

—Bueno, eh… Creo que debería irme… Mi madre no es especialmente paciente —balbuceó, mientras se soltaba del agarre de su novio—. No os preocupéis por la fiesta, seguid sin mí. Lovino, Gilbert, espero que seáis muy felices.

Con pasos vacilantes se dirigió hacia la salida, sintiendo que empezaba a ahogarse, por más que había escogido un vestido holgado para aquella noche.

—Emily, llámame luego. ¿De acuerdo? Llámame —le pidió Arthur, con una nota angustiosa matizando su voz.

Asintió sin mirar atrás. Cruzó las otras salas del restaurante como un fantasma, ignorando todo lo que le rodeaba, hasta al camarero que le preguntó si estaba bien, puesto que la veía muy pálida. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que se había traído consigo el abrigo y el bolso hasta que, al salir al frío exterior, se vio en la necesidad de ponérselo. Su madre había suavizado un poco el gesto, pero podía ver a la perfección que seguía asqueada. Y quizás un tanto… ¿decepcionada?

—Son personas como las demás. Y tienen el mismo derecho de casarse —empezó a defender a sus amigos, sintiendo que explotaría si no decía aquello—. Pero hay cosas más importantes que la gente con la que me junto. ¿Qué es eso de que has traído a la abuela? ¿Así de repente? ¿Y lo del trabajo?

—Caminemos —fue toda la respuesta de su madre por el momento.

Aún sintiendo la impaciencia y la rabia bullendo en su interior, Emily le hizo caso. Ya que se había ido de la cena, lo que le quedaba era hablar con ella. Aunque tuviera que ser cuando Sarah quisiera. Por más que hubiera dicho "caminemos", tampoco tuvieron que avanzar demasiado, apenas si tuvo que pisar la nieve, puesto que había un taxi esperándolas prácticamente en la puerta del restaurante. Suspiró. Eso indicaba que su madre había sabido claramente que la seguiría. Como si tuviera muchas más opciones. Implicaba su futuro cercano.

—¿Y bien? —soltó nada más que el vehículo arrancó, sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar más.

—Lo de tu abuela es simple. De pronto ha sentido morriña de este… clima, si es que se le puede llamar así, y dijo que quería volver. Ya sabes cómo es. Creo que tú has heredado su impulsividad.

Supo interpretar que su madre estaba señalando uno de sus defectos más notables, pero decidió simplemente ignorarlo. Para ella no era impulsividad, sino arrojo e iniciativa. Aunque nadie parecía compartir su punto de vista.

—Pero… en el apartamento no podemos vivir dos personas —en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza apropiarse de él, de hecho había tenido claro desde el primer día que si ella decidía volver, prepararía todas sus cosas y se buscaría otro lugar donde vivir. El problema era que, por mucho que el dinero le diera para vivir en el piso, dudaba que le bastara para alquilar cualquier otro lugar.

—Por eso te hemos buscado trabajo en casa. Tu padre tiene contactos con gente en Houston. Periódicos más importantes que el _Bath Chronicle_ o como se llame. Y además, estarías con nosotros, por lo que hasta podrías ahorrar el dinero del alojamiento y la comida hasta que tuvieras lo suficiente como para mudarte a Houston si quieres más adelante.

Ah, como odiaba aquello. Como odiaba que trataran de controlar su vida tan compulsivamente, como si se tratara de una niña o una muñeca, en vez de una mujer crecida. Ya era mayor de edad según cualquier legislación del mundo. Había conseguido, aunque fuera tan a duras penas, hacerse casi independiente de ellos… Pero ellos no querían dejarla marchar. Nunca lo habían querido. Creían en la familia siempre unida bajo el mismo techo, en supuesto amor y compañía, pero ya había averiguado que eso no era para ella. Necesitaba otra clase de ambientes. Otra clase de compañías.

—¿Pero por qué? ¡Tengo trabajo aquí! —por mucho que intentara calmarse, su corazón seguía latiendo veloz, haciendo que, de forma inconsciente, hablara cada vez de forma más rápida—No te voy a negar que quiera dedicarme en el futuro a algo más grande que el diario local de una ciudad cualquiera, pero es un buen comienzo. Y además… aquí tengo a Arthur. De hecho… no creo que tuviera mucho problema en dejar que me mudara con él. Arreglaríamos cuentas y listo —también podía quedarse durmiendo en el sofá del apartamento, aunque con eso consiguiera destrozarse la espalda.

—Arthur es precisamente uno de los muchos motivos por los cuales estuvimos mirando algo para ti —ni siquiera la estaba mirando al decir aquello, sus ojos estaban fijos en algún punto del asiento del conductor—. Aunque si hubiéramos llegado a saber que tu vida se había descontrolado tanto—y ahí si se giró para observarla—, quizás hubiéramos buscado soluciones antes.

—Tener amigos gais no hace que mi vida esté descontrolada. No nos dedicamos a quemar iglesias ni hacer círculos con sangre de perro por ahí. No son vándalos —repuso molesta, notando cierta satisfacción culpable al notar cómo su madre se estremecía por sus palabras— Pero… ¿qué se supone que tiene que ver Arthur con todo esto? No creo que os haya hecho nada, aparte de que sea inglés. Y si realmente queréis que me aleje de él por su nacionalidad, entonces es que ya ni os reconozco como mis padres.

Intentó reflejar toda la decisión que sentía al decir aquello en su mirada. Y seguramente lo consiguió, dado que su madre finalmente dejó de observarla fijamente y desvió el rostro hacia la ventanilla, a través de la cual se veía la nieve que seguía cayendo. El silencio que se hizo entre las dos se hizo casi agobiante. Emily fue entonces consciente por primera vez de que no estaban solas, que había un taxista conduciendo, escuchando lo que decían, pero no le dio importancia. Lo único que sintió fue compasión hacia el pobre hombre que tenía que aguantar su discusión.

—No es por lo que nos ha hecho a nosotros o deje de hacernos, cariño —el que de pronto utilizara aquel apelativo y relajado la voz le indicó que lo que iba a escuchar no le iba a gustar. Nada de nada. Aunque… ¿qué podría ser? Su novio no estaba haciendo nada malo… ¿verdad? —Es por lo que te está haciendo a ti. Te está engañando.

—De acuerdo, esto ya es pasarse. No me creo que traigas pruebas de que Arthur me esté poniendo los cuernos desde el otro lado del océano. Es ridículo. ¡Por no decir que ya es bastante estúpido pensar que sería capaz de hacer una cosa así! Si queríais que volviera a Tejas podríais haber intentado utilizar argumentos más razonables y no inventaros cualquier cosa sin fundamento.

—No son cosas sin fundamento, Emily —la mujer suspiró—. Mira, sé que puedo haberme pasado con esos… amigos tuyos, aunque sabes perfectamente nuestra postura al respecto. Pero no tiene que ver con eso. Tiene que ver con que te queremos. Y no queremos verte sufrir — de pronto parecía cansada, se notaban todas las horas de vuelo que llevaría encima

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Podría ser que tuviera unos padres algo intransigentes. Podría tener unos padres que sólo querían tenerla de nuevo en casa a toda costa. Pero tenía que tratarse de un asunto importante, tan importante como para hacer que Sarah, que adoraba dormir, hubiera ido directamente desde el avión a buscarla, sin pararse a descansar antes ni aunque fuera durante una sola noche. Fue entonces cuando empezó a tomarse en serio aquello. ¿Podría ser…? ¿Podría ser que fuera verdad? ¿Pero cómo…? Quiso abofetearse a sí misma. ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo iba a estar Arthur engañándola con otra? Que pudiese siquiera dudar de su fidelidad era un insulto a su confianza. Pero por otro lado…

—Bien. Si tienes pruebas, muéstramelas.

Sin hacerse esperar mucho más, su madre abrió el enorme bolso que siempre llevaba consigo para rebuscar entre toda clase de artilugios que llevara dentro hasta dar con una hoja impresa, y se la tendió. Era un artículo de internet, de algún periódico escocés, a juzgar por el nombre el y el subtítulo de la página web, dado que se trataba de una captura de pantalla, directamente. Un artículo ubicado en el apartado de "Sociedad". Emily tuvo que leer el título tres veces antes de asimilar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Porque no podía ser. Simplemente no podía.

"Nuevo matrimonio concertado entre ricachones".

En cualquier otra circunstancia, habría pasado sus buenos diez minutos analizando los aspectos formales del artículo, seguramente sacaría un titular más acertado, y sería capaz de redactar su propia versión de la noticia. Pero en aquellos momentos, en lo único en lo que podía centrarse su mente era en las dos fotos que aparecían debajo de la entradilla. En una se veía a una mujer de piel tostada, ojos verdes, y cabellos castaños recogidos en un moño.

En la otra aparecía cierto hombre rubio de ojos también verdes que conocía muy bien.

Y bajo ambos rostros, se podía leer: "Arthur Kirkland e Isabel Fernández Carriedo, la futura feliz pareja".

{o}

Nada más llegar a casa había buscado la noticia en internet. Como último y desesperado recurso. Porque en el fondo había sabido que lo que le había enseñado su madre era verdad. Porque sus padres no tenían la habilidad para modificar digitalmente nada, y que se lo hubieran pedido a una tercera persona era demasiado retorcido. Pero aun así lo había buscado, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le encogía en el pecho y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, aunque por puro orgullo había tratado por todos los medios de que se deslizaran mejilla abajo. Y finalmente… lo había encontrado. Exactamente igual que en el papel impreso que Sarah le había dado apenas diez minutos antes. Las mismas palabras del titular. Las mismas fotos. Los mismos rostros observándola desde la pantalla. Ahogó un sollozo.

Se había girado hacia su madre, que había traído una silla desde la cocina para poder sentarse junto a ella en el salón, donde había instalado el ordenador. Su gesto había sido sólo de preocupación. Y había sabido que si le había mostrado aquello no era porque quisiera que volviera a Tejas porque sí. Sino porque no quería que siguiera viviendo una relación falsa. Había estado a punto de arrojar el teclado por la ventana. Sarah la había abrazado. Y después se la había llevado consigo a la habitación del hotel que había reservado. Así podrían hablar sin molestar a su abuela, que ya estaba durmiendo como una bendita cuando habían llegado al apartamento. Ni siquiera se había visto capaz de llamar a Arthur. Se había limitado a escribirle un mensaje diciendo que las cosas ya se habían aclarado con su madre. Que estaría un par de días con ella, antes de que regresara de vuelta a Tejas. Lo que había obviado poner había sido si la acompañaría o no. Ni ella misma lo había sabido. Sólo que estaba confusa. Y que necesitaba dormir. Dormir tanto que cuando despertara todos los problemas hubieran desaparecido.

Por supuesto, aquello era la vida real, no una fantasía, así que cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que acudió a su mente fue el artículo. Y la rabia y la frustración la embargaron a partes iguales. ¿Cómo podía ser? Jamás en la vida se le hubiera ocurrido la loca idea de que Arthur estuviera prometido con otra, pero desde luego, que ese compromiso saliera en el periódico ya era algo irreal. Aunque era normal que se reflejaran los matrimonios de los ricos y poderosos, para satisfacer las ansias de chismes de las clases medias y bajas. Ya sabía por boca de Arthur que los Kirkland eran bastante importantes –aunque tras seguir investigando con su _Smartphone_ toda la noche había descubierto que lo eran más de lo que el inglés le había dado a entender- y lo siguiente había sido averiguar lo que pudiera de la joven que compartía el artículo con él. Una tal Isabel Fernández Carriedo, española. Fernández, según sabía, había a patadas en España, pero el caso es que su familia era dueña de varias empresas muy notables en el sector de la moda y la cosmética. Y por lo que parecía, siempre habían tenido una estrecha relación con los Kirkland.

Una relación que culminaba con aquel matrimonio.

Cada vez que miraba la fecha en la que se había anunciado el compromiso quería echarse a llorar. Porque justamente coincidía con la época en la que Arthur había empezado a mostrarse algo más distante. O sea que de nuevo no habían sido imaginaciones suyas. De nuevo sus corazonadas habían sido acertadas. Aunque en este caso… hubieran sido tan _nefastamente_ acertadas. Apoyó la espalda en el cabecero de la cama, intentando no hacer ruido. Por mucho que su madre adorara dormir, tenía para su desgracia un sueño bastante ligero, y sin duda se merecía un descanso. Desvió la mirada hacia la mesilla de noche, sobre la que reposaban un billete de tren con destino a Londres y uno de avión, a Houston. Sólo uno de cada. Sólo para una persona. Y para esa misma noche. Sarah le había explicado que con toda la prisa, apenas si habían conseguido aquello. El billete de tren iba sin nombre, pero el de avión, evidentemente, tenía que llevar uno, e indicaba el de su madre. Aunque ella le había explicado que habían hablado con la compañía, y sería posible que la propia Emily pudiera viajar con él.

Por si quería irse del Reino Unido ese día. Por si no soportaba más el seguir estando en el mismo país que la persona a la que más quería y la que le había roto el corazón.

Y al principio había estado tentada de aceptar su oferta y abandonarlo todo. Su madre ya llevaría sus cosas más adelante, o al menos las de mayor importancia. Pero después había intentado pensar con claridad, como la periodista en la que quería convertirse lo haría. Y había decidido que tal vez era demasiado precipitado sacar conclusiones. Que quizás era todo sólo una confusión. Que el hombre con el que había compartido aquellos cinco meses no podía ser capaz de engañarla así, ¿verdad? Por mucho que quisiera creerlo, su esperanza mermaba cada vez más. Con un suspiro, se levantó. Dejándole una nota escrita a su madre para cuando despertara, pidió otro taxi para que la llevara al apartamento de su abuela, puesto que seguía nevando aún, y no tenía más ropa que la que había llevado a la fiesta y el primer pijama que había logrado coger a pesar del estado de confusión de la noche anterior. Cuando llegó allí, su abuela ya estaba despierta y haciendo su típico desayuno-almuerzo, por lo que la anciana echó una segunda ración de huevos revueltos en la sartén antes siquiera de que Emily abriera la boca para decir "Buenos días". Mientras comían juntas, la mujer le pidió disculpas por haber aparecido tan de improviso en el país, prácticamente echándola del piso –hasta se ofreció a dormir ella en el sofá, a pesar de sus problemas de riñones-.

—Sólo sentí que Inglaterra me llamaba… Sí, tonterías de vieja, seguro que estarás pensando.

Emily negó con la cabeza. La entendía. Ella había sufrido lo mismo. Aquella sensación que había hecho que se quedara allí cuando no había nada que la atara, allá por julio. Julio. Cuántas cosas habían pasado desde entonces. Tal vez demasiadas. Y, por supuesto, la sensación había desaparecido, aunque no estaba segura de cuándo habría ocurrido aquello.

—No te preocupes, abuela. Aunque no hubieras venido… no sé si me hubiera quedado aquí mucho más, así que… Sólo disfruta de tu estancia. Esta no deja de ser tu casa —como ya había terminado el desayuno, se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente—. Tengo que ir a preparar la maleta.

—Si necesitas ayuda para buscar algo, recuerda que aparte de abuela también soy madre y tengo la capacidad para encontrar cosas.

Aquello le arrancó una sonrisa. Sí. Seguramente su ella era el miembro de su familia cercana con el que más congeniaba. Tal vez, se dijo entonces, porque había pasado gran parte de su infancia y su adolescencia en el Reino Unido. Como si el destino hubiera querido guiarla desde el principio para acabar en los brazos de Arthur. Solo que aquello no era un cuento de hadas, y el rubio no era ningún príncipe, sino el personaje malvado.

—Aunque no lo parezca, lo tengo todo bastante ordenado. Pero gracias.

Por mucho que hubiera dicho aquello… tampoco sabía muy bien qué preparar. Si aún ni tenía claro si se iba a marchar esa noche o no… ¿cómo iba a saber qué llevarse consigo? Se limitó a sentarse en el sofá y mirar al vacío. No podía tardar mucho en decidirse tampoco. El tren salía de la estación a las seis, porque a pesar de que se tardara poco más de dos horas en llegar Heathrow, sabía que se debía estar con bastante antelación en el aeropuerto para los vuelos internacionales. Pero no era capaz de pensar. Sentía que se ahogaba; quizás si salía a pasear un rato, el aire frío lograra despejar un poco su cabeza. Metió por si acaso en la maleta la ropa de primera necesidad, junto con algunas de sus últimas adquisiciones literarias. Como precaución por si ocurría alguna emergencia y tendía que salir corriendo con lo poco que tuviera preparado. Al abrir el armario para buscar el mejor abrigo con el que protegerse del frío aquella mañana, se encontró con el vestido de flapper que Arthur le había regalado en octubre. Estuvo tentada de arrancarlo de la percha y desgarrarlo por la rabia que sentía pero… el vestido no tenía la culpa. Era demasiado precioso como para hacerle cualquier desgracia sólo porque tuviera problemas con quien se lo había dado. Y sabía que era caro… Oh… ¿eso era? El inglés siempre la había invitado a cenar fuera, sus regalos siempre habían sido más caros –porque el presupuesto de ella tampoco es que diera para mucho-… Nunca le había dado muchas vueltas, a fin de cuentas Arthur siempre le quitaba importancia al asunto. Pero ahora que lo veía desde otra perspectiva… ¿La había tratado como a una mantenida? ¿Cómo a una chica de compañía? Agarró el primer abrigo que pudo y cerró el armario dando un portazo. No. Tenía que terminar con aquello. Tenía que hablar con el rubio. En persona. Y zanjar aquel asunto de una vez. Antes de que la furia la invadiera por completo y empezara a plantearse seriamente el usar su preciado bate para algo más que para decorar.

Se despidió de su abuela y se encaminó hacia la casa del inglés todo lo más rápido que la nieve y el hielo que se había formado durante la noche podían permitirle. Al menos los copos que caían del cielo eran ahora más pequeños y delicados, ya que el viento apenas soplaba. Si hubiera tenido menos prisa, seguramente hubiera acabado en algún parque haciendo ángeles en la nieve o simplemente observando cómo caía, elegantemente. Quizás hubiera sido mejor idea volver a pedir un taxi en vez de ir a pie por un camino que en ese momento presentaba varias dificultades, pero sabía que no aguantaría sentada más tiempo. Necesitaba moverse. Necesitaba acción. Y sin embargo, su poca paciencia empezó a verse puesta a prueba, porque por alguna casualidad del destino, todos los semáforos con los que se cruzaba estaban en rojo. Con un suspiro cansado, se dedicó a mirar los escaparates de las tiendas para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba a que los coches dejaran de pasar de un lado a otro delante de ella. Ver cómo en muchas de ellas aún estaban colgados los adornos de San Valentín era como una patada en el estómago. En la librería, en el bazar, en la tienda de ropa… Para su alivio, la joyería que se alzaba al otro lado de la calle no tenía ninguna decoración de aquel tipo. Sólo los típicos expositores con joyas que en la vida sería capaz de pagarse. Todo allí parecía extremadamente caro, por eso era normal que hubiera tan pocos clientes dentro. Entrecerró los ojos. Un segundo… ¿aquel no era…?

El semáforo se puso en verde y prácticamente cruzó la calzada corriendo, estando a punto de resbalarse más de una vez. Pegó su rostro al cristal del escaparate, en la medida de lo posible de que no pareciera una psicópata o una ladrona husmeando en la seguridad de una potencial víctima. Pero los dependientes estaban demasiado ocupados atendiendo a la gente. Su vista no la había engañado. Arthur estaba en la joyería.

Mirando anillos.

" _Emily, respira. No tiene por qué significar nad-_ "

Hasta la parte más entusiasta de su mente, la parte que más creía que todo era un maldito malentendido, tuvo que callarse ante la evidencia. La chica del artículo, Isabel, estaba también en la joyería. Señalando varios anillos y riéndose, antes de agarrarle del brazo. Retrocedió como hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

No.

Ya no podía dudar más. Todas las evidencias estaban ante sus ojos. Unos ojos que empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. ¡Es que ni ella, que había sido su supuesta novia durante cinco meses le había agarrado así del brazo! El sonido de una llamada entrante la sobresaltó, haciendo que se separara del cristal a toda prisa. Tragó saliva al comprobar que se trataba de Felicia. Seguro que la bombardearía a preguntas con todo lo había ocurrido anoche. Y por mucho que supiera que lo hacía con la mejor intención del mundo, no se sentía capaz de poder contestarla. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz con nadie en ese preciso momento. Así que apagó el teléfono, pidiéndole perdón mentalmente. Ya la llamaría más adelante, cuando estuviera preparada. Aún no era el momento. Volvió a mirar el interior de la joyería, para comprobar que Arthur e Isabel estaban en el mostrador, seguramente pagando el anillo o algo similar. Y ella no le había soltado del brazo en ningún momento. Bien. Ya había visto suficiente. Si se quedaba más tiempo allí, sabía que no sería responsable de sus actos, así que decidió irse y pasarse por casa del inglés más tarde. Porque no podía irse del Reino Unido sin al menos haberle llamado mentiroso a la cara.

Desanduvo su camino hasta el apartamento, en el que su abuela se había quedado dormida -a pesar de todo lo incómodo que a la larga pudiera ser- en el sofá, mientras veía en la televisión lo que parecía alguna clase de telenovela. La escena que vio mientras la arropaba con una manta para que al menos no tuviera frío y darle un ambiente más acogedor, era el reencuentro entre los dos enamorados. Casi estuvo a punto de incrustar el botón en la carcasa del mando cuando apagó el aparato. ¿Por qué el mundo no dejaba de torturarla, de recordarle su desgracia?

Ahora, al menos, cuando volvió a abrir la maleta medio vacía sabía el esto de cosas que tenía que meter. No olvidó llamar a su madre cuando terminó, pidiéndole que se reuniera con ella en la estación de tren, para que le diera los billetes. Que ya llegaría ella por su cuenta allí, a tiempo, aunque pensara pasarse por un último lugar antes de marcharse. Sarah le había insistido varias veces en que estuviera segura de que no iba a perder el tren por ir a ese lugar. Tampoco es que fuera a entretenerse mucho. Sólo era fundir el timbre hasta que abriera la puerta y llamarle cualquiera de los insultos que habían estado pululando en su cabeza por más que nunca antes había pronunciado una palabra semejante.

Y con esa idea bien fija en la cabeza, mientras dejaba la maleta en el taxi y le pedía al conductor que la esperase en aquel lugar, una callejuela cercana, se encaminó hacia la casa de Arthur, esperando a medias que estuviera allí y a medias que siguiera lejos. ¿Y si estaba allí con su prometida? La idea ni se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta que su dedo no estuvo a dos centímetros del timbre. Quizás tendría que haber aprovechado su última tarde en Bath estando con Felicia, en vez de terminar ante aquella puerta de aldaba en forma de cabeza de unicornio. La iba a echar de menos. Mucho de menos. Porque podría llamarla por teléfono, pero nunca sería lo mismo que sentir sus abrazos, ver su radiante sonrisa, o incluso apreciar el leve olor a especias para pasta que casi siempre la acompañaban. Aparte de que con la diferencia horaria tendrían que ajustarse bien para poder comunicarse sin problemas, pero… ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Ya era tarde. Ya estaba allí. Que fuese lo que tuviera que ser.

El sonido del timbre se le antojó un alarido infernal sacado de uno de sus videojuegos. Y los pasos que se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta, acercándose… los del villano final. El villano final con el que terminaría la historia.

Su historia.

—¡Emily! —¿era sorpresa lo que teñía su voz, o fastidio? Ya era incapaz de distinguir— ¿Qué haces aquí? Felicia me dijo que no habías contestado sus llamadas y estaba preocupado… ¿Estás bien?

El rubio intentó avanzar un poco más hacia ella, para apoyar una mano en su hombro, pero reculó como pudo, lanzándole una mirada amenazadora, instándole a que se quedara donde estaba, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Él captó el mensaje a la perfección, retrocediendo incluso hasta volver a estar totalmente dentro de la casa, aunque alzó una ceja con curiosidad. Se sentía tan furiosa… Que no fingiera que todo aquello le importara. Que no siguiera engañándola…

—No. No estoy bien. Aunque en contra de lo que puedas pensar y de lo que me vayas a empezar a preguntar… no es por mi familia —añadió rápidamente al ver que Arthur abría la boca para decir algo—. Es por ti. Por ti y por tus sucias mentiras. Por mentir al decir que me querías, por ocultarme la verdad. ¿Estás preocupado por mí? ¿No deberías preocuparte por tu prometida, la señorita Fernández-como-sea? Así podéis los dos abrazaros junto al fuego mientras os reís de la tonta chica tejana que creía en el amor… —le dolían tanto sus propias palabras que notaba que estaba a punto de llorar, mas tenía que ser fuerte.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? —no. No era verdadera incredulidad lo que se veía en sus ojos. No era extrañeza. No estaba perdido. Sabía muy bien de qué estaba hablando. _Lo sabía._ Por toda respuesta, sacó el papel impreso con el artículo y se lo estampó prácticamente en la cara, de forma que pasó un rato antes de que él pudiera leer lo que ponía— ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—¿Acaso importa?

Sabía que si mencionaba que su familia se lo había pasado, que su madre había venido desde Estados Unidos para, entre otras cosas, hablar con ella _en persona_ del asunto, la conversación podía derivar en que era una estratagema para hacerla volver. Pero no. No iba a caer en aquel juego. No iba a permitir que siguiera tomándole el pelo.

—No es lo que crees. Déjame explicártelo.

—¿Qué es lo que creo? ¿El qué es lo que creo? ¡No creo nada, lo sé!¡Ahí lo dice bien claro, tu nombre y el suyo, la "futura feliz pareja"! ¿Es por esto por lo que has estado más distante estos últimos días, verdad? ¡Porque resulta que te habías prometido con esa española! —desvió la vista un instante, para poder tomar impulso de nuevo— ¿Qué he sido yo entonces? ¿Un entretenimiento? ¿Un juguete? ¿La rubia boba a la que siempre dejan tirada?

Apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas, para darse fuerza. Para poder seguir allí, de pie, encarándole. Soltando todo lo que se había estado rumiando en su interior desde que había descubierto la maldita verdad. Mirándole fijamente, sin apenas pestañear. Tratando de no gritar de forma que atrajera a todo el vecindario, aunque a esas alturas ya igual le daba tener o no testigos.

—No, yo…

—Y por si fuera poco, hoy os he visto a los dos juntos. En la joyería, escogiendo un anillo de boda, o de pedida o de lo que sea. ¡Iba agarrada de tu brazo! —ya no podía contenerse y gesticulaba, moviendo el cuerpo de forma casi exagerada. Como si fuera una marioneta manejada por un titiritero loco. Aunque quizás… quizás Arthur había sido _su_ titiritero, después de todo— Ni siquiera yo he podido ir así por la calle contigo porque dijiste que no te gustaba. ¿Pero ella sí, verdad? ¡Porque ella es la verdadera _persona adecuada_ a la que estabas buscando! ¡Bien por ti, entonces!

Dijo aquello último con el tono más agresivo y grosero que pudo, utilizando las mismas palabras con las que la había descrita a ella en su momento. Creía haber dejado la conversación por zanjada, así que se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a dejarle atrás…

—Pero Emily, escúchame un momento, por favor.

—¡No! ¡Escúchame tú a mí! —se giró de nuevo hacia él, alzando aún más si cabe la voz —No quiero que vuelvas a hablar conmigo, ¿queda claro? Ni me llames. Quédate aquí, pudriéndote en ese clima asqueroso, o lárgate a España con tu futura mujer, pero déjame en paz. Me voy de vuelta a Tejas ahora mismo, y espero, de verdad, no volver a verte nunca, o te juro que pienso darte una paliza con el bate.

—¡Emily!

—¡Que me dejes en paz!

Y antes de que el otro pudiera decir nada, Emily salió corriendo de aquel lugar, como alma que lleva el diablo, aunque en realidad estaba convencida de que… el diablo más bien estaba en aquella casa, observándola alejarse desde la puerta. Y lo peor era que a pesar de todo, su corazón lloraba por tener que alejarse de él.

Más incluso que sus ojos.

{o}

La nieve seguía acumulándose en las calles, aunque el cielo hubiera permanecido bastante despejado durante las últimas horas. La luna asomaba entre las nubes plateadas tímidamente. No soplaba ni la más ligera brisa. Parecía un escenario sacado de alguna película romántica.

Eran seis de la tarde, algo ya pasadas, y un hombre rubio corría a toda a toda prisa por la estación de tren de Bath, buscando. Corría como si le fuera la vida en ello. Ni siquiera llevaba equipaje, sólo un paraguas colgando del brazo, lo único que se había llevado de casa aparte de la ropa, por si acaso volvía a nevar. Sus ojos intentaban encontrar desesperados algún panel que indicara las próximas salidas, mientras en su interior rezaba con todas sus fuerzas. Rezaba para no haber llegado tarde. Maldecía todos los minutos que había perdido quedándose helado en el umbral de la puerta, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de vivir, sin reaccionar. Había intentado recuperarlos después pidiendo un taxi, pero se había encontrado con un terrible y poco oportuno atasco, por lo que había terminado por pagar, y salir corriendo entre la nieve que había crujido, medio helada, bajo sus botas. En otra ocasión quizás no le hubiera importado esperar a que el tráfico mejorase. En otra ocasión quizás no habría lanzado miradas de preocupación al reloj de pulsera cada dos segundos, anhelando tener el poder de parar el tiempo. Pero no era cualquier otra ocasión. Era aquella ocasión. La ocasión especial. Todo o nada.

Su respiración agitada y el dolor que sentía en el pecho por el esfuerzo intentaban frenarle, las suelas de sus zapatos intentaban resbalar por las baldosas pulidas, pero a pesar de todo siguió adelante, sin detenerse para descansar ni un solo momento, hasta hallar el tan buscado panel de información, que indicaba lo que estaba buscando con luminosas letras verdes.

"Heathrow, Londres – 18:00 – Salida efectuada"

Salida efectuada.

Salida efectuada.

Sintió que todo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. El paraguas se deslizó de su brazo, rebotando contra el suelo. Y pronto su propio cuerpo lo acompañó, puesto que las rodillas le fallaron y se derrumbó ante aquellas malditas dos palabras, que parecían reírse de él. De pura frustración golpeó las baldosas con los nudillos, quizás hasta que llegó al punto de saber que si daba un solo puñetazo más, sangraría. Quizás hasta que algún guardia de seguridad le ayudó a incorporarse para decirle que se comportara o tendría que arrestarlo. Arthur le miró con ojos vacíos. Sus labios pronunciaban una disculpa de la que su mente ni era consciente. Lo único que la ocupaba en esos momentos era el dolor. El dolor físico de sus manos. Pero ante todo… el dolor de la pérdida. Porque había si aquel tren ya había salido hacia su destino, quería decir que la había perdido para siempre. Ya no le quedaba ninguna forma de contactar con ella. Ella. La persona por la que cruzaría de nuevo corriendo aquella ciudad de una punta a otra. La persona por la que estaba dispuesto a buscar en cada granja, en cada rancho, y en cada casa de Tejas con tal de volver a verla y tratar de explicar el malentendido que había desembocado en aquel final típico de cualquier drama amoroso, en el cual ninguno de los dos enamorados volvía a ver al otro en su vida. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a vivir aquello. No él. Su historia no iba a terminar en tragedia.

Pero por más que quisiera tener esperanza…

Alzó la vista de nuevo hacia el panel. El tren que había ido a buscar de forma tan desesperada ni aparecía ya en él, y su corazón se encogió un poco más.

—Emily —susurró, como si de aquella manera pudiera hacer que regresara a su lado—. Emily. Emily. Emily —sin darse cuenta, su tono de voz fue subiendo— Emily, lo siento. Pensé que no tendría que contártelo porque ya estaba solucionado, para no preocuparte… Y lo que he conseguido ha sido que te vayas… Soy idiota… Emily, perdóname porque no puedo hacerte caso. No puedo dejarte ir, no hasta que pueda disculparme…

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó mejilla abajo, hasta llegar al cuello del abrigo. Sabía que estaba pareciendo un loco a ojos de los que estaban esperando su tren sentados junto a él, pero poco le importaba. Ella era lo único que importaba. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose desbordado por tantas emociones…

—Arthur…

Demonios, ¿qué era aquello? ¿Su mente le torturaba recreando la voz de la joven? ¿No estaba sufriendo ya bastante?

—Arthur…

—Emily… —dijo en respuesta a su cruel imaginación. ¿Había sonado más fuerte aquella vez?

—¡Arthur!

Y en aquel momento abrió los ojos, lo justo para ver cómo ella se arrojaba a su brazos, haciéndole tambalear, tal y como había hecho aquella noche tan lejana de Halloween…

Y haciéndole creer que los milagros, en ocasiones, existían.

{o}

Emily no había sido capaz de irse, por mucho que había tenido en sus manos los billetes que la llevarían de vuelta a casa. Pero al final… al final se los había devuelto a su madre y le había pedido perdón por todo. Que agradecía todo lo que había hecho por ella, pero a pesar de todo no podía abandonar el país en el que había volcado su corazón. Simplemente no podía. Había observado con una mirada neutral cómo el tren se alejaba en dirección a Londres.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado entonces que cuál era el motivo exacto por el que seguía aún allí, en la estación… En un primer momento diría que no tenía ni la más remota idea. Pero si se paraba a pensarlo durante un segundo… Porque le seguía queriendo, aunque sintiera que le había clavado un puñal en el corazón. Y porque… porque su ideal de justicia y su instinto periodístico necesitaban saber la verdad. Toda la verdad. Por mucho que pudiera dolerle. Ahora que su ira parecía haberse aplacado un poco, y la tristeza la invadía, necesitaba mirarle a los ojos y preguntarle "¿Por qué?". Y escuchar las respuestas que antes se había negado a oír. Aunque no estaba segura de si no terminaría dándole un puñetazo cuando sus caminos se cruzasen.

Con un suspiro cansado, se dirigió hacia los paneles que mostraban la información acerca de las salidas y llegadas. De camino al tren había visto que todas las butacas estaban ocupadas, así que descansaría allí, apoyando la espalda al menos. Se ganó una mirada reprobatoria del guarda de seguridad que estaba paseando por la zona, e incluso parecía que iba a acercarse a ella y a pedirle que no dificultara el visionado de la información, cuando un tercer elemento llamó la atención de ambos. Primero el sonido de un paraguas contra el suelo, seguido de algo mucho más pesado –¿un bolso de tela, tal vez? Porque no había parecido una maleta de plástico-. Y por último… el ruido de alguien dando puñetazos al suelo. El guarda corrió raudo a resolver el problema, y Emily… Emily asomó la cabeza por el lateral de los paneles, porque todos los sonidos venían del otro lado de las pantallas.

Su maleta sí que hizo ruido cuando soltó el asa de la sorpresa al ver que el causante de aquel alboroto no era otro que Arthur. Se llevó las manos a la boca. ¿Pero qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué había terminado golpeando las baldosas con tanta rabia como para casi hacerse sangre? Y entonces, tras disculparse con lo que le pareció una voz vacía ante el vigilante, empezó a escuchar cómo la llamaba, mirando a la pantalla como si tuviera la respuesta a todas las preguntas del universo. Primero bajito, de forma que apenas si se oía por el ruido de fondo de la estación. Después con más fuerza. Y después… después acompañado de más palabras. Acompañado de palabras en las que se notaba con tanta intensidad el dolor, la tristeza y la rabia, que quiso llorar de nuevo. ¿Por qué? Él no sabía que estaba allí. ¿Qué sentido tenía el decir aquello? ¿Qué sentido tenía mentir si suponías a la persona a la cual estaban destinadas esas mentiras estaba bien lejos?

A menos…

A menos que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

A menos que fuera efectivamente un malentendido.

A menos que sintiera realmente que se hubiera ido, a menos que la quisiera de verdad.

Se mordió el labio, recordando entonces todo lo que le había soltado delante de la puerta de su casa, cómo le había gritado. Si resultaba que había una razón para todo eso, una razón lógica, y ella se había limitado sólo a llamarle mentiroso sin darle oportunidad para defenderse… Y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, las lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos. Pensar que había estado a punto de irse. Para siempre. Para nunca más volver a verle…

—Arthur…—murmuró, pensando que la voz no le daba para más. Pero el otro ni pareció reparar en su presencia, así que lo repitió, más fuerte.

—Emily… logró obtener aquella vez, aunque algo le decía que seguía sin darse cuenta de que estaba prácticamente a su lado.

Era como si creyera que estaba escuchando voces en su cabeza. Lo cual, si no fuera por la situación en la que estaban viviendo, le resultaría hasta gracioso. Pero no había nada de gracioso allí. Tal vez el que tuviera los ojos cerrados hacía que se pensara todavía más aquello.

—¡Arthur! —terminó exclamando, consiguiendo así captar su atención, mientras reducía a la nada el espacio entre los dos y le abrazaba como si un fuera a haber un mañana. Ni ella misma se creía que hubiera sido capaz de decirlo tan alto sin que se le quebrara la voz— Arthur, perdóname por haberme ido sin querer escucharte, es sólo que estaba tan furiosa que sólo quería gritarte y perderte de vista... —aún seguía furiosa, por supuesto. Pero no de forma que no pudiera controlar.

El inglés movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, restándole importancia, antes de separarse de ella para poder recoger su paraguas, que aún estaba yaciendo en el suelo, y buscó con la mirada por todas partes hasta dar con la maleta de Emily, con la que milagrosamente nadie se había tropezado, y llevársela hasta ella. Como un caballero. Como el caballero que siempre había sido. Como el caballero que había logrado que su corazón roto pareciera recuperarse con unas simples, pero sinceras palabras dichas a unas tristes pantallas de la estación de tren.

—¿Crees que ahora puedes escuchar la explicación de todo lo que ha pasado sin gritarme demasiado? No digo que no me merezca esos gritos en parte, pero… Quizás el guarda vuelva a echarnos la bronca, y creo que esta vez nos expulsaría de la estación. A los dos.

Emily asintió, cogiéndole de la mano, con cuidado de no rozar sus nudillos enrojecidos, hacia el banco más cercano a los paneles que había quedado libre. Quizás sus ocupantes habían huido al ver el espectáculo que se había estado desarrollando ante sus ojos durante los últimos minutos, por temor a que acabara con la declaración de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. O quizás sólo habían visto que su tren ya había llegado al andén y no querían perderlo. De cualquier forma, ahora ya disponían de un sitio en el que sentarse. En que poder intentar hablar de forma más relajada. Ahora se daba cuenta de que ser impulsiva era realmente algo malo. Aunque nadie podría culparla por haber actuado así… ¿verdad? Arthur se aclaró la garganta, reclamando su atención.

—Hace tiempo firmé unos estúpidos papeles en los cuales se decía que si Isabel no tenía una pareja presentable, y con ciertas vistas a ser permanente, diez años después de cumplir la mayoría de edad, me prometería con ella. Es estúpido, lo sé. Pero su familia es muy tradicional, y sus padres querían que tuviera una buena reputación como futura heredera principal de la empresa… Y la mía quería introducirse en el mercado español. Por otra parte… podría decirse que los dos fuimos archienemigos durante nuestros años de colegio, pero cuando crecimos dejamos esa mala relación atrás y evolucionamos hasta… algo que ni sé describir exactamente —se encogió de hombros. Bueno, ella no conocía a Isabel, pero por lo que había visto, podía decir que parecía estar a gusto con Arthur. O eso o sabía fingir una risa perfecta sin problemas, porque en la joyería había estado casi todo el tiempo riéndose—. Ninguno de los dos estaba convencido, pero era mejor que cualquier otra solución. Aparte de que los dos esperábamos que consiguiera pareja en ese tiempo. De hecho… Cuando empecé a salir contigo, ella llevaba saliendo con un chico ya varios meses… E incluso a pesar de eso, seguramente habría negado cualquier clase de relación hasta que pasara la fecha, por si acaso surgían complicaciones. Si hubieras sido cualquier otra chica te habría dejado marchar, Emily. Créeme. Pero no pude apartarme de ti. En cuanto abrí la puerta… supe que eras tú. La excepción —Emily no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas—. Así que lo dejé todo en manos del destino, convencido de que no podía pasar nada malo…

—Pero pasó. Los dos cortaron.

Él asintió, mientras no dejaba de acariciarse los nudillos, que seguramente le picaban por culpa de los golpes de antes. No pudo evitarlo y se llevo una de sus manos a sus labios, para poder darle un beso curativo, tal y como había hecho su abuela mil veces con ella cada vez que se raspaba una rodilla o un codo.

—Eh, bueno… Si no recuerdo mal, en la semana de después de Navidades, cuando estabas con tus padres en Tejas. Isabel sabía que estaba saliendo contigo, así que me llamó para tranquilizarme, diciendo que si lo había dejado era porque había encontrado al verdadero amor de su vida. Y ella no es de las que usan esas palabras a la ligera —oh, así que era como ella, entonces—. La creí y dejé correr el asunto. Aunque Gilbert estuvo aguantando todo mi estrés esos días, insistiendo en que debería habértelo contado… Pero estaba tan convencido de que las cosas se habían arreglado que no quise preocuparte por tonterías… O quizás por miedo a que te fueras, ya no lo sé.

Por ahora, estaba comprendiéndolo todo. Aquello era retorcido, pero ya su madre la había dicho que aún no era imposible encontrar matrimonios entre herederos que estuvieran arreglados únicamente por sus familias, y sin contar con la opinión de los prometidos. Eso no quería decir que fuera a perdonar a Arthur de la noche a la mañana, claro que no. Le había ocultado aquello. Y por más que podía llegar a comprender sus motivos para hacerlo, le dolía la falta de confianza que tenía en ella. ¿Para qué estaba la pareja de uno sino para ayudarle a sobreponerse a las dificultades? Ahora entendía a la perfección por qué Felicia más de una vez le había dicho que si dos personas se querían de verdad, podrían llegar a tener una larga y feliz relación. Pero sólo si eran sinceros el uno con el otro. Frunció, el ceño, al caer entonces en la cuenta de algo.

—Un momento… Si encontró al amor de su vida…¿por qué terminasteis comprometidos?

Arthur se tomó su tiempo para rebuscar entre todos los bolsillos de su abrigo el artículo arrugado que anunciaba el futuro enlace. El que ella le había arrojado a la cara poco tiempo antes.

—Porque le llevó más tiempo de lo que había pensado el comprobar si él la correspondía. Estábamos a diez de febrero cuando lo ese idiota holandés o de donde sea le dijo que sí. El cumpleaños de Isabel era el doce. Y como fue todo tan… precipitado, sin ninguna aclaración oficial, supongo que ciertos sectores de mi familia, al creer que en la fecha de vencimiento ella seguía soltera, enviaron esto a los periódicos, que por supuesto estarían ansiosos por airear cualquier primicia.

Entendía aquello. A fin de cuentas había estudiado periodismo, y sabía que, por desgracia, revistas de prensa rosa o similar podían llegar a luchar por cualquier noticia, aunque fuera cualquier nimiedad. Y si uno o varios miembros de una familia importante te anunciaban algo como eso, lo normal sería aprovecharlo y sacar tajada, ¿no? Dudaba que dichos miembros hubieran hablado de los papeles, sin embargo. Habrían soltado la bomba de que estaban prometidos, el periódico en cuestión habría buscado fotos de archivo de ambos y habría hecho el artículo sin preocuparse de nada más o de contrastar sus fuentes. Porque… ¿qué fuente iba a ser mejor y más fiable que el familiar de uno de los novios?

—Entonces ahora…

—Entonces el documento queda invalidado. Y aunque no fuera así, sería capaz de asaltar la caja del banco suizo donde estuviera guardado y destruirlo—se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso en la frente—. No quiero estar prometido ni con Isabel, ni con nadie que no seas tú.

Emily hizo cuentas con los dedos, para asegurarse de que todo terminaba explicado. No obstante, aún le quedaban dos flecos sueltos.

—De acuerdo… ¿Y lo de mostrarte distante? ¿Y lo de la tienda? ¡Porque os vi en la joyería!

El rubor regresó a las mejillas de Arthur, y esta vez con más intensidad. ¿A qué venía eso? Habían sido preguntas normales, ¿verdad?

—Porque estaba intentando preparar algo especial y no sabía muy bien cómo… Sabía que si estaba contigo como siempre acabaría terminando por arruinar la sorpresa antes de tiempo —asintió, comprendiendo—. Y en cuanto a lo de la tienda… Sabes que tengo un gusto tirando a nulo y no entiendo de estas cosas, así que… le pedí ayuda a Isabel para que me ayudara a escoger.

¿A escoger? ¿Escoger el qué? Mientras fruncía el ceño, confusa, Arthur se levantó del banco y se arrodilló frente a ella. " _Oh. Dios. Mío."._ No. No podía ser. No podía ser. El inglés metió de nuevo la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo, esta vez sabiendo exactamente dónde estaba guardado lo que buscaba, y sacó una pequeña cajita forrada en rojo. Emily estaba segura de que se le iba a parar el corazón en ese mismo momento.

—Hubiera preferido un mejor momento para decirte esto, porque entenderé que quieras batearme hasta dejarme medio muerto, pero… —se aclaró la voz, abriendo poco a poco la caja—Emily Jones… ¿me concederías el inmenso honor de posar junto a mí en las fotos que queden del libro, y las que estén por llegar, no como modelo, sino como mi mujer y esposa?

Ante sus ojos había un anillo bastante discreto, comparado con los que había podido ver en el escaparate. Pero le daba igual. Era de oro con pequeños adornos de obsidiana. Negro y dorado. A juego con el vestido de flapper. La joven ahogó un grito, antes de abalanzarse sobre él, repitiendo "Sí quiero" una y otra vez. Y, mientras le abrazaba, mientras le llenaba la cara de besos, sin dejar de temblar –de miedo, de emoción, de alegría, por todo lo que había sufrido los últimos dos días, por pasar de la rabia a la reconciliación-, sus oídos captaron la melodía que en esos momentos sonaba por la megafonía de la estación, a modo de hilo musical. Una melodía que le era familiar, puesto que Felicia se la había pasado la misma noche en la que Arthur y ella habían empezado a salir.

Ni escuchaba realmente la letra ni mucho menos la entendía, pero tenía que reconocer que la italiana había tenido razón entonces.

Porque para ella, y desde entonces, _Con te partirò_ iba a ser sin duda alguna la canción más romántica del mundo.

* * *


End file.
